


Со дна постучали

by Iolf, WTF MXTX and Multicultivation 2021 (MXTX_novels)



Series: Зима 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга [143]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action, Broken up Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng (Mentioned only), Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān (mentioned), M/M, Present Tense, Single work, вольное обращение с матчастью, голливудская логика, голливудская физика, жестокое обращение с кайдзю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/WTF%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202021
Summary: Однажды Вэй Усянь угробил боевую машину, а потом, вероятно, цивилизацию.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Зима 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037763
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Псевдонаучные объяснения введены для жанровой красивости и, вероятно, рассмешат специалистов в физике и биологии. Автор не гордится своим невежеством, но сомневается, что удалось его скрыть.  
> Матчасть сеттинга изменена в соответствии со вкусами автора.

— Экипажу «Черного дракона» срочно явиться в пятый док. Повторяю: экипажу «Черного дракона» срочно явиться в пятый док.

В отсеке вспыхивает свет, и Вэй Усянь просыпается первым, хотя вызов адресован даже не ему. Цзян Чэн влетает в него, когда еще в полусне, не открывая глаз, шагает к умывальнику. Вслепую тычет локтем и знает, что попадет.

— Уйди!

Засранец несовместим с ним. Братья Лань ходят в дрифт вместе. Цзинь Цзысюань ходит в дрифт с единокровной сестрой. А Вэй Усянь, видите ли, не может ходить в дрифт с Цзян Чэном. И ни с кем другим не ходит, хотя он дрифт-совместим. Он дрифт-совместимее, чем весь остальной личный состав. Теоретически.

С Вэй Усянем никогда не работает нормальная логика.

— Доброе утро! — придурок еще и радуется чему-то.

Может, тому, что они снова делят один жилой отсек.

— Отвали.

Вода слишком теплая — Вэй Усянь выкрутил кран не туда. Цзян Чэн ругается и переключает на холодную, чтобы проснуться скорее.

Раньше это делала Вэнь Цин, но тогда он чувствовал только нежность. А потом она променяла его на возможность вести свои разработки в Гонконге. Поганая теплая вода каждый раз напоминает об этом.

— Не Минцзюэ, Цзян Ваньинь, срочно явитесь на стартовую площадку.

Цзян Чэн быстро одевается наощупь. Слышит, как шуршит комбинезон Вэй Усяня и как тот рассуждает вслух:

— «Дракон» — это серьезно.

Да еще бы это не было серьезно, твою мать! Когда Цзян Чэн оказался совместим с Не Минцзюэ, кто-то из тестировщиков нервно засмеялся. Они главная ударная сила на всем участке.

— Значит, меня тоже вызовут. 

— Тогда ты заткнешься?

Вэй Усянь не отвечает. Совесть Цзян Чэна напоминает о себе, но он предупреждал, что его не надо трогать по утрам. Видят предки, он предупреждал. А сейчас даже не утро.

Он наконец открывает глаза, шнурует ботинки и, прежде чем вывалиться из отсека, извиняется:

— Доброе утро, придурок.

— Вэй Усянь, срочно явитесь в пятый док, — говорит динамик за его спиной.

В пятом доке уже надевают костюмы на братьев Лань, поэтому оба стоят неподвижно и даже голов не поворачивают. Вот повезло Вэй Усяню, для которого нет большего счастья, чем задирать младшего. Порой Цзян Чэну кажется, что и для того нет большего счастья, чем игнорировать Вэй Усяня, потому что нормальный человек уже дал бы ему пинка. Но нет, Лань Ванцзи будет смотреть и молчать, как будто так и надо.

— Лань Чжань! — кричит позорище семьи Цзян. — Лань Чжань, ты снова будешь делать ЭТО?

Подошедший Не Минцзюэ смеется, Лань Сичэнь чуть заметно, но мягко улыбается, а Лань Ванцзи так и стоит нефритовым истуканом.

На глубине их «Справедливость Небес» может выйти из активного боя и включить музыку — лучшего слова для этого так и не придумали. Направленные волны инфразвука складываются в какой-то ключ, бьют по кайдзю — и те слепнут, глохнут, теряют ориентацию. Цзян Чэн тоже один раз потерял, когда Лани не уследили и вместе с кайдзю вдарили по «Дракону». Ощущение было, будто скелет сейчас рассыплется, а кишки вылетят из ушей.

Порой даже жаль, что нельзя продемонстрировать Вэй Усяню то же самое. Но Цзян Чэн младший из собравшихся и ведет себя вежливо — если его не достают, ничего никому не демонстрирует. Кроме хорошего воспитания. Он тоже стоит прямо, пока костюм защелкивается на нем, как броня. Последним ложится на место тяжелый гибкий «позвоночник», и по спине расходятся мурашки. Он любит это чувство.

— Внимание пилотам, — голос Цзинь Гуанъяо под потолком заставляет машинально задрать голову. — Двойное явление, десять километров от берега. Под ударом Чжоушань. Кодовые обозначения — Демон и Нечисть. «Золотой цилинь» будет переброшен вам на помощь в течение полутора часов. До его прибытия не вступать в бой без необходимости. «Москит», слышите меня?

— Слышу!

«Москит» — глаза и уши базы, небольшая поддержка с воздуха и много трепа в эфире, потому что им управляет один пилот, и это Вэй Усянь.

— Держитесь на максимальной высоте. Не показываться противнику. Не вступать в бой без крайней необходимости.

— Ладно, ладно!

Первые минуты в кабине пилотов слышатся только щелчки и лязг: бесконечные застежки фиксируют ботинки на платформах. Локти. Колени. Плечи. Запястья. Спина. На головы опускаются колпаки, кабели притираются к разъемам на легких шлемах. 

На экранах цветная чересполосица, гудят все системы внутри и снаружи кабины, а сама она стремглав летит по короткой шахте вниз, в корпус «Черного дракона».

Цзян Чэн просыпается окончательно.

Они входят в дрифт быстро, связь всегда прочная. Теперь Цзян Чэн помнит детские годы Не Хуайсана, а Не Минцзюэ искренне считает Яньли святой. Наверное, это даже улучшило их отношение к миру — если у них есть с долбаным миром какие-то отношения.

Не Минцзюэ усмехается в его голове. Он всегда усмехается попыткам Цзян Чэна думать о чем-то помимо текущей задачи. Бесишь, думает Цзян Чэн. Следи за языком, сопляк, думает Не Минцзюэ. Оба довольны и сутью, и продолжительностью разговора.

Как он и догадывался, еще ночь. Материковый Чжоушань за их спинами слабо светится желтым, но на небольших островках еще с первого появления кайдзю никто не живет — они лежат на отмели, как дохлые тюлени. 

Здесь плохое, илистое дно. Отмель непредсказуемо прорезана глубокими впадинами, а вода постоянно мутная. Нет ни одной точной карты местных рифов. Они даже не включают прожекторы на этот раз, только на вертолетах горят габаритные огни, чтоб не зацепили друг друга.

Цзинь Гуанъяо выводит на мониторы изображения кайдзю, насколько их удалось реконструировать по данным сейсмографов, эхолокаторов и что он там еще задействует — но пока почти не ошибался.

— Ого! — легкий треск в наушниках делает голос Вэй Усяня менее раздражающим. — Этот похож на водяного змея.

У Нечисти длинное тело, длинный хвост и множество коротких лап. Кажется относительно легкой. Зато Демон выглядит как обычно — многотонная туша, когти, тупая голова, непробиваемый череп.

— Мы возьмем на себя Нечисть, — Лань Сичэнь трогательно вежлив даже в (Цзян Чэн смотрит в угол монитора) четыре утра. — «Черный дракон», вы не против?

— Берите.

— Лань Чжань, ты любишь змей?

— Нет, — удивительно, что младший Лань вообще ответил.

— Ой, ты никого не любишь, — разочарованно тянет Вэй Усянь.

Бесит, думает Цзян Чэн. Хватит ныть, думает Не Минцзюэ.

Почти сразу после высадки с востока приходит шторм. Следом бок о бок идут кайдзю — база постоянно передает скорректированную траекторию, но в последние минуты это не нужно. Дно уже вздрагивает от их шагов, чего тут не понять. Воды почти по пояс егерям. «Дракон» потягивается, включает прожекторы, разминает плечи. Цзян Чэн делает дыхательную гимнастику, чтобы успокоиться. В принадлежащей ему левой руке «Дракона» кольцами свивается Цзыдянь. Лиловые искры скользят по всей длине кнута, дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику Цзян Чэна в предвкушении хорошего боя. Из ножен на внешней стороне правой руки наполовину выдвинулась сабля. 

«Справедливость Небес» стоит неподвижно. «Москит» едва заметен в тучах по габаритным огням. На своем третьем канале наконец-то молчит Вэй Усянь: он нервничает больше всех, потому что хочет быть с ними внизу, но должен просто смотреть.

Просто смотреть. Да Цзян Чэн удавился бы. В такие минуты он прощает брату всю его нелепую болтовню. Возможно, однажды он скажет об этом.

Наконец из воды встает огромная темная гора, от ее рева на ближайшем островке гнутся уцелевшие деревья. «Дракон» берет разбег, бьет в прыжке, и гора шатается. Цзян Чэна накрывает осознанием сокрушительной мощи, которой наполнено каждое движение и которой он отдается без колебаний.

Поэтому бой прекрасен. Ревет шторм, гудит металлическое тело егеря; больше вибрацией, чем звуком, отвечает на удары туша кайдзю, отмель дрожит, мир катится кувырком, когда Демон швыряет «Дракона» на риф — и тут же встает на место, потому что они вскакивают одним мощным движением, которое завершает взмах Цзыдяня. Цзян Чэн восхищен тем, как хорошо получилось. Не Минцзюэ доволен. На своем третьем канале испуганно — или завистливо — вздыхает Вэй Усянь.

Теперь уже «Дракон» швыряет Демона на риф, и вдруг Цзян Чэн видит, как победить, так ясно, словно только что посмотрел это в записи. Не Минцзюэ видит это тоже. 

Они перескакивают по другую сторону рифа и, пока кайдзю еще ворочается, его шею захлестывает кнут, а Бася врубается в незащищенный бок.

Держи! кричит в его голове Не Минцзюэ, и Цзян Чэн держит, хотя кажется, что на одной левой у него повисла вся вселенная.

В этот момент дно сотрясает новый толчок, а следом по ногам проходится отвратительная дребезжащая волна. Нечисть опрокинула егеря Ланей под воду и валяет по дну.

— «Справедливость Небес» не может встать, — говорит Вэй Усянь.

Когда он так спокоен, это плохой знак.

Новая волна инфразвука прокатывается прямо под коленями. Все нормально с Ланями.

Отвали! мысленно кричит Цзян Чэн. Они разберутся! Ему все время кажется, что брат должен слышать его мысли, потому что ему не до слов. Он забыл, как говорить, он держит кайдзю.

— «Москит», не вмешивайтесь.

Хорошо хоть Цзинь Гуанъяо может говорить вслух. Но этого мало.

— «Москит», наберите высоту. Повторяю: наберите высоту.

— «Справедливость Небес» не может подняться, — твердит Вэй Усянь. — Отвлекаю Нечисть на себя.

— «Москит», отставить. Набирайте высоту!

— Нет! — один из Ланей прорывается в эфир, но ни черта не ясно, что сказать-то хотел.

Одна из ракет «Москита» уже бьет по рифу — заведомо мимо, чтобы не целиться в мутной воде. 

Цзян Чэн просто держит Цзыдянь и поэтому видит, как Нечисть вертикально взлетает из воды. Следующая ракета — несоразмерно маленькая — бьет ее в грудь, но не может пробить броню.

— Вверх! Вверх! — это Лань Ванцзи.

До Вэй Усяня наконец дошло. Он начинает подъем, но Нечисть одним взмахом нанизывает «Москит» — тоже несоразмерно маленький — на свой граненый узкий хвост. И оба они исчезают в волнах. 

Цзян Чэн не понимает, как это. Что это сейчас было. Он разжал бы руку, но Не Минцзюэ рычит: держи! Не отпускай!

— Вэй Усянь! — кричит он. Теперь слова откуда-то нашлись. — Вэй Усянь!

Бася раз за разом врубается в бок кайдзю — каждый удар так быстр, что Цзян Чэн наконец понимает: они спешат и они еще могут успеть. Цзыдянь оттягивает тупую рогатую голову, и кайдзю плюет кислотой себе же на грудь и живот. 

Что-то командует база. Гудит ветер. Клином расходятся волны там, куда с недосягаемой скоростью уходит Нечисть. «Справедливость Небес» вскакивает на ноги и все же бежит вслед. Цзян Чэн слушает только третий канал. Вэй Усянь стонет, потом он начинает говорить — ругаться, он начинает ругаться! — но слово обрывается плеском воды и дальше наступает тишина.

— Вэй Ин!

Цзян Чэн только через секунду понимает, что этот нечеловеческий крик — Лань Ванцзи, а горестный вопль без слов — его собственный.

Бася наконец разрубает кайдзю до хребта, неоновая кровь заливает риф, «Дракон» бросает его и бежит за ними всеми. В сознании Не Минцзюэ то же самое, что и у Цзян Чэна. Догнать. Убить. Разорвать. Перегрызть им глотки.

Отомстить.

Они бегут изо всех сил, пока вода не поднимается слишком высоко и не гасит скорость, а кайдзю не видно уже нигде. Только «Справедливость Небес» стоит в океане по плечи и покачивается под ударами волн.

— Где он? — кричит Цзян Чэн. — Куда он делся?

В эфире что-то трещит. «Справедливость Небес» молчит.

— Где он?

Не Минзцюэ не знает, кайдзю или Вэй Усяня он имеет в виду. Сам Цзян Чэн тоже не знает.

— Где он?!

— Я ищу! — Цзинь Гуанъяо бесконечно что-то переключает. — Ищу!

Цзян Чэн глотает воздух. Во рту у него привкус крови, а грудь вот-вот разорвется, но он ждет только приказа бежать снова. В дрифте Не Минцзюэ кладет руку ему на плечо — он почти чувствует, как тяжела эта рука, и мысленно сбрасывает ее. Ничего еще не кончено. Не Минцзюэ повторяет жест, Цзян Чэн тоже. Не кончено.

— Кайдзю в километре восточнее, — наконец говорит база. — Быстро удаляется.

Им нужно гораздо больше времени, чтобы преодолеть это расстояние.

— Где мой брат?!

Не сдержавшись, он хлещет Цзыдянем прямо под водой — беречь энергию теперь незачем.

— Сигнал спасательной капсулы не найден. Вэй Усянь не выходит на связь.

— Я знаю, что не выходит! Где он?!

Дрифт услужливо подсовывает воспоминания о матери: так же она кричала, когда не могла смириться, когда отрицала все несправедливое, все недопустимое. Когда не могла ничего исправить.

— Маячок не найден.

Мать. Отец. Вэй Усянь. Цзян Чэн захлебывается рыданиями прямо в эфире. 

— Поисковая группа вылетает. Возвращайтесь на базу. Повторяю: возвращайтесь на базу. 

— Подтверждаю возвращение на базу, — тихо говорит Лань Сичэнь, потом на канале глухая тишина — он выключил микрофон. Лань Ванцзи больше не слышно.

— Подтверждаю, — Не Минцзюэ тоже выключает микрофон и себе, и Цзян Чэну.


	2. Chapter 2

Эта штука пробила кабину и загородила мониторы. Вэй Ин вертится, чтобы увидеть, что там на экранах, и не сразу понимает: там он больше ничего не увидит. «Москит» летит вниз и с маху бьется о воду. Вэй Ина встряхивает так, что в глазах темнеет, а в наушниках стихают чужие голоса.

Когда он открывает глаза, кругом колышущийся мрак. Он под водой. Прошедший насквозь хвост кайдзю пока надежно затыкает дыры в кабине, но по прозрачному куполу над головой бегут трещины. Бегут, бегут, и очень скоро сверху рушится ледяная вода.

— Вот же дрянь, — напоследок говорит Вэй Ин.

Он дурак. Конечно, Лань Чжань сейчас тоже думает, какой же он дурак. «Справедливость Небес» выдержала не один подводный бой. Их главное оружие рассчитано — ха-ха — на бои под водой. Просто ему _показалось_ , что эта тварь может пробить кабину пилотов и они захлебнутся там, прежде чем сумеют подняться. И вот он сам на их месте.

Ты будешь скучать, Лань Чжань?

Вода глушит истеричный писк датчиков и мигание всех сигналов. С короткой голубой вспышкой гаснут мониторы, теперь во мраке ни одного просвета. Тепло быстро покидает его тело, и какая разница, что нечем дышать. Сколько он надышал бы?

Готовности принять все последствия хватает едва на секунду. Затем в груди у Вэй Ина вспыхивает злость на то, что он умрет сейчас. Так нелепо. Ничего не успев.

Он яростно бьет кулаком по этой штуке, которая лишь чуть темнее окружающего мрака. Под водой движения такие медленные, а кислород в его легких сгорает так быстро, что каждый раз он бьет как в последний. Твердая чешуя кайдзю режет его костяшки. Скоро тело без его участия сделает рефлекторный вдох, и все кончится.

Всплывай, скотина! Всплывай! Всплывай немедленно! Иначе смерть!

Перед глазами загораются белые искры. Это как обратный отсчет. Искры сливаются в ослепительную вспышку, а затем…

Его больше нет. Не так: его больше нет по отдельности. Есть сознание-океан, Вэй Ин падает в него маленькой чужеродной каплей, и от капли бегут по спокойной поверхности широкие круги. Его предсмертная паника, отчаяние и злость врываются в средоточие спокойствия и поднимают бурю, агония охватывает других, кто рядом и кто раньше ничего подобного не знал.

«Москит» вылетает на поверхность, в пару секунд вода спадает до пояса, и Вэй Ин глотает воздух — больше, больше воздуха, ему нужен весь! Он слышит эхо, с каким его чувства отдаются в сотнях чужих сознаний. Вся его история с рождения до последних минут разворачивается перед ними, как свиток. До него долетает эхо их чувств: что это? что это? что это?

Это дрифт. 

Вэй Ин слишком потрясен, чтобы чему-то удивляться. Главное, что он осознает — воздух и какое-то подобие света. Потом движение. Выставив «Москита» над волнами, Нечисть уносится прочь, и она — в числе тех сознаний, где до сих пор слышна его паника.

Это дрифт с кайдзю. Вэй Ин не знает, как вошел в него. Еще хуже — не знает, как его прекратить. Самое худшее — скорее всего, он умрет, как только дрифт закончится.

Он медленно поднимает руку, стучит по наушникам и микрофону. Так же медленно расстегивает шлем и бросает плавать рядом — теперь это просто кусок пластика с вкраплениями металла. Медленно отстегивает ремни безопасности, чтобы всплыть при новом погружении — зачем? Для чего человеку всплывать, не зная, где берег, хотя бы в каком направлении? Слишком философский вопрос. Пока можно ограничиться пониманием, что это в его силах.

Вэй Ин вылезает из кресла, пролезает между плавающих проводов, кусков стекла и пластика к провалившемуся куполу. Кабину встряхивает, его мотает туда-сюда. Прямо по курсу едва брезжит рассвет, далеко внизу начинают светлеть волны. С учетом скорости и высоты прыгать нет смысла. Сесть можно только в воду — в кабине нет свободного места. Или он замерзнет, или вода согреется, или кайдзю остановится.

Он возвращается в кресло и опускает веки. В темноте сотни чужих глаз приближаются к нему.

Тьма колышется, то и дело расступается и в ней проступают картины? пейзажи? воспоминания? — резкие до боли в глазах, окрашенные в жуткие цвета, подернутые каким-то дрожащим маревом. Потом тьма милосердно смыкается снова. От холода Вэй Ин лязгает зубами здесь и чувствует, как кого-то из Них пробирает озноб там. 

Их слишком много. Они обступают его со всех сторон, всматриваются, но как только он пытается всмотреться в ответ — уклоняются и ускользают, а на Их место приходят новые. 

Его словно облепили какие-то гусеницы. Он тоже пытается ускользнуть, но Их слишком много и становится все больше. Его мутит от отвращения, свет и тьма чередуются все чаще, а потом его как молния пронизывает с головы до ног и все пропадает.

Когда Вэй Ин открывает глаза, в кабине почти не осталось воды, но в разбитый купол влетает холодный ветер, а он в мокром комбинезоне. Страшно хочется пить.

Посреди «Москита» по-прежнему торчит кусок кайдзю — вырастает из пола и уходит куда-то в небо. Кабина держится на нем не так уж плотно. Покачивается.

Вэй Ин зачем-то смотрит на экраны — электроника, понятное дело, вся сдохла, никакой надежды нет. Оглядывается на спасательную капсулу — та треснула пополам. Но где-то внутри есть небольшой запас воды. Вэй Ин перебирается к капсуле, отщелкивает все запоры, но крышка не поднимается. Заклинило. 

В приступе ярости он пинает капсулу, раз за разом обшаривает крошечную кабину — рычага нигде нет. Вэй Ин не сдается, подцепляет едва отходящий край пальцами, тянет, дергает, давит, пытается вправить механизм на место. Срывает ноготь, и то ли от боли, то ли от разочарования силы кончаются. Он сползает на пол, зажимает руки между коленей и тихо шипит, покачиваясь. Болит ноготь, болят разъеденные солью порезы, раскалывается голова. На крошечном запасе из капсулы он тоже не протянул бы долго, но лишать его даже такой малости — это несправедливо. Такого не должно было случиться.

Вэй Ин не знает, сколько просидел на полу, сжавшись в комок и жалея себя. Он поднимается, когда ноги начинают затекать, снова пробирается к дырке в куполе. 

Над океаном клочковатый туман. Он видит внизу темно-зеленую спину кайдзю, чешуя тускло поблескивает, а лапы неподвижно лежат. Нечисть дрейфует, так и держа кабину над водой. Теперь можно прыгать, но это будет самоубийством. Вэй Ин пока не готов.

Он обшаривает кабину еще несколько раз в поисках хоть чего-то полезного, а может быть, даже спасительного. Ничего нет. Вэй Ин заставляет себя вернуться в кресло. 

Не может же база оставить кайдзю свободно плавать в океане. Его будут искать. Надо беречь силы и дождаться. 

К вечеру это становится невыносимо. Вэй Ин сидит неподвижно, но его душевному равновесию точно приходит конец. Каждую минуту он запрещает себе вскакивать, снова перерывать кабину в поисках того, что спасет его, как по волшебству. За шумом моря снаружи то и дело чудится шум двигателей. Тогда он закрывает глаза и вслушивается, убеждая себя, что за последнюю секунду вертолеты чуть-чуть приблизились. И еще чуть-чуть. Но за ним никто не прилетает. Вэй Ину кажется, до утра он сойдет с ума.

Непонятно, когда и как он заснул, но просыпается от толчка. Кабина снова опустилась, слышно тихое журчание — вода просачивается снизу. Уже ночь, так что не видно ни черта. Вэй Ин снова хватается за кайдзю — если бы мог, тряс бы его, а так только безрезультатно тянет и толкает, а вода уже заливается под язычок ботинок. Нечисть собирается уйти на дно.

— Нет, — убеждает он хвост кайдзю. — Прекрати. Поднимайся.

Удивительно, что эта тварь просто не разбила «Москит» окончательно — хватило бы еще пары ударов об воду. А она всего лишь ждет, пока вода зальет кабину, чтобы не тратить силы и не тащить вниз полую конструкцию.

Горло перехватывает от одного воспоминания об удушье, и Вэй Ин снова бьет тварь, снова режет руки об острую чешую, будто повторяется непонятный ритуал. Вода захлестывает его колени, ноги сводит от холода, он все сильнее колотится о невидимую стену и наконец проламывает ее.

Огромное скопление чужих воспоминаний давит со всех сторон, слепит то темнотой, то пронзительным неоновым светом, мешаниной очертаний и объемов. Вэй Ин хватается за Нечисть — самое близкое, самое спутанное сознание — прячется в нем, отбивается от чужих атак. Кабину мотает, трескается пластик, бьются экраны, стонет металл. Снаружи с шумом бьют по воде тяжелые лапы. 

Вэй Ин удерживает тварь как может, хотя может он немного, только мысленно кричать ей: замри! — пока не оглохнет от напряжения. Те, другие, тоже кричат, ревут, посылают сигналы, очередями прошивающие мозг кайдзю, но каким-то чудом они снаружи, а он внутри и его подстегивает понимание, что если сдастся — умрет. Нечисть бьется все слабее и слабее и наконец уступает. Ее лапы судорожно дергаются, хвост сокращается, и кабину снова трясет, но вода, поднявшаяся уже почти до пояса, снова начинает спадать. 

Вэй Ин медленно разжимает руки и падает в свое кресло. Комбинезон пропотел и прилип к спине. Наверное, он подхватит пневмонию, пока болтается тут, как канапе на хвосте кайдзю.

Канапе. Слово кажется ужасно смешным, и он долго фыркает, не решаясь рассмеяться в голос.

Больше заснуть не удается. Постоянно чудится далекий шум моторов, который так и не перерастает в близкий. Утром, кое-как очнувшись от тупого оцепенения, он еще раз проверяет, можно ли вскрыть спасательную капсулу. Где-то внутри болтается спасительная вода, но до нее не добраться. Из-за жажды голод почти не чувствуется. Вэй Ин начинает поглядывать на лужицы морской воды на полу. Пить ее нельзя, но глаза отвести совершенно невозможно.

К середине дня он говорит себе: пора сделать что-то невообразимо глупое. Например, силой повернуть кайдзю туда, где был последний бой. Должен же хоть один из них знать, где сейчас плавает.

Сейчас кажется, что он может коснуться сознания Нечисти, избежав всех остальных. От сосредоточенности болит голова. Если дрифт всегда такой, почему Лань Чжань никогда не жаловался на головную боль? Может, жаловался Цзян Чэн, но его не устраивает такое множество вещей, что Вэй Ин никогда не слушал…

— Сейчас ты отнесешь меня назад, — говорит он Нечисти. Свой голос успокаивает.

Сначала все идет спокойно. Он уже привык к тому, что увиденное в мозгах кайдзю трудно осмыслить или объяснить. Просто не обращает внимания, будто это фрактальная картинка на дурацком сайте. Трудно становится, когда нужно объяснить твари, что такое «назад».

Назад, повторяет он. Рифы. Побережье. Егеря. Ночь. Прожекторы… Его мысли забивает визг. Нет, даже Визг. Кабину снова встряхивает, Нечисть размахивает хвостом так, словно хочет сбросить поганый груз и бежать. Вэй Ин почти что чувствует всем телом волны инфразвука от «Справедливости Небес». Ух, вот это да. Ланям лучше не переходить дорогу.

Воспоминание кайдзю сплетается с его собственным: белое чудовище, страшное, сильное, Лань Чжань — Нечисть взбрыкивает снова, кабина трещит так страшно, что Вэй Ин отступает. Но он уже успел заметить — на секунду связь стала прочнее.

Через несколько часов и еще десятка попыток Нечисть берет нужный курс.

«Москит» сдается на закате. Нечисть как-то странно изгибается, Вэй Ин успевает выбраться через купол и мешком рухнуть на ее плоскую спину, и вскоре корпус распадается на части. Они с плеском сыплются в воду — от красивых очертаний его машины, от десятков часов полетов и любовно выбранных наклеек с лотосами на приборной панели ничего не остается.

И от недоступных запасов воды — в горле першит от одной мысли, — и от укрытия на случай ветра. Вэй Ин ложится вверх лицом, вытягивает ноги и думает, что ни о чем не жалеет. Даже о том, что ему нечем привязать себя к кайдзю, чтоб не свалиться.

Половину третьего дня они обходят шторм. Нечисть его чует, а Вэй Ин полагается на ее чутье. Когда на горизонте появляется берег, уже снова клонится к вечеру.

В воображении Вэй Ина обрывками мелькает все, что сейчас происходит на базе. Какой-то гроб с лампочками, над которым трясется весь технический персонал, издает сигнал. Потом динамики говорят в чьем-то жилом отсеке — или, может быть, в столовой — про одиночное явление. Говорят, кого ждут в доке. Все деловито бегают, поглядывают на мониторы, держатся поближе к главному коридору, готовые не то экипироваться, не то эвакуироваться.

Мысленно он с ними, это лучше, чем трястись на загривке кайдзю. Но плохо, что мысли ускользают от него, дрифт словно выходит из берегов и он с трудом отделяет свое сознание от сознания Нечисти. Он должен сконцентрироваться. Должен управлять ей.

Вэй Ин ложится щекой на ее темно-зеленую чешую. Волны то и дело плещут ему в лицо (сколько воды, которую нельзя выпить!), и он приходит в себя, а потом снова соскальзывает в короткую дрему, где динамики говорят ему о его же явлении.

Наконец его окончательно будит далекий удар — егерь десантировался.

Нечисть ссаживает его на давешний риф и встает вертикально в какой-то сотне метров. Дрифт слабеет, и больше всего Вэй Ин боится, что кайдзю сейчас выйдет из-под контроля, все усилия окажутся напрасными. Его размажет по рифу, по скользким темным водорослям.

Он встает, расставив ноги. Форменный оранжевый комбинезон весь изодран, да еще потемнел от воды. Красную ленту, которой он обычно подвязывает волосы, потерял. Фонарик утонул вместе с «Москитом». Из кабины пилоты часто не замечают и более крупных предметов, так что теперь ему осталось надеяться только на свой талант привлекать внимание.

Через несколько долгих и утомительных — ему трудно стоять прямо — минут Вэй Ин видит, что ему везет. Широким шагом от берега движется голубая «Справедливость Небес». Это не «Дракон» А-Чэна, который лупит из всех орудий еще на подходе, чтобы скорее ввязаться в драку, и не «Цилинь», делающий то же самое, только из осторожности.

Вэй Ина душит смех. Он машет руками крест-накрест.

— Лань Чжань! Эй, Лань Чжань! Как вы могли забыть меня в море!

Дальше все смутно до момента, когда огромная ладонь егеря опускается прямо к его ногам. Вэй Ин залезает на нее и боится вставать во весь рост. Даже под открывшийся купол кабины он вползает на четвереньках и там падает на пол, который, оказывается, был довольно далеко.

Подсоленная — но не морская — вода понемногу льется ему в горло. Все прекрасно до момента, когда Вэй Ин пытается глотнуть сознательно, а не рефлекторно. Он давится, и Лань Ванцзи отнимает бутылку. 

Кажется, было что-то еще важное.

— Там Нечисть... — говорит Вэй Ин.

Дрифт грозит оборваться в любую минуту. Он больше не контролирует кайдзю. Лань Чжань снова подносит бутылку к его губам.

— Не атакует. Старший брат следит за ней. Пей.

Он все-таки умеет говорить. Потрясающе! Вэй Ин начинает догадываться, кто придерживает его затылок. Лань Чжань ужасно смешон в этом шлеме, к которому из недр егеря тянутся пучки проводов. А-Чэн не казался таким смешным.

Вэй Ин пьет, стараясь не зафыркать, рассматривает кабину. Когда в ней третий человек, она уже тесновата. Из стен здесь выдвигаются две панели с рычажками, кнопками и какими-то стрелками. Звуковые пульты.

В егере тепло, запоздалый озноб пробирает с головы до пят. Он не находит лучшего способа отвлечь от этого внимание, чем:

— Я дрифтовал с кайдзю!

Лань Чжань (да сколько у него рук?) аккуратно нажимает на челюсть Вэй Ина и снова сует бутылку, как ребенку.

— Надеюсь, ты не планируешь повторять.

Вэй Ин притворно сопит от возмущения. У него нет сил возмущаться искренне.

— Что, у нас нет запасного «Москита»?

Теперь-то он вспоминает, что ему откусят голову за потерю машины.

Лань Чжань выпускает его, ставит рядом бутылку и возвращается на место пилота. База вышла на связь, потому что Лачь Сичэнь с паузами говорит в пространство:

— Недопустимо. В кабине пострадавший. Нет технической возможности.

Вэй Ину кажется, его сознание раздвоилось. Одна его часть приходит в себя в егере, а другая блуждает по сумрачному миру кайдзю, не понимая, что видит в нем. Это тягостное чувство, он лучше бы позволил Лань Ванцзи снова с ним нянчиться.

— Нечисть удаляется, молодой господин Вэй, — Лань Сичэнь закончил сеанс связи. — Вас скоро заберут медики. На базе вас уже ждут.

У него удивительно успокаивающий голос. Вэй Ину уже после нескольких слов хочется сладко заснуть прямо на полу кабины. Он из последних сил сопротивляется этому желанию.

— Как там А-Чэн? С ним все в порядке?

— Цзян Ваньинь вам расскажет. Он будет рад вашему возвращению.

Знаю я, как он радуется, думает Вэй Ин и закрывает глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

— Идиот! — кричит Цзян Чэн. — Сестре сейчас нельзя волноваться! Ты хоть знаешь, как напугал ее?

Яньли так плакала! Он не знал, как ее успокоить, а ведь она кормит ребенка! А Вэй Усянь опять беспечно улыбается с больничной койки, словно он ничего не понял. Но Цзян Чэн позаботится, чтоб до него дошло.

— О чем ты думал?!

Был бы под рукой шприц, он ткнул бы брата иголкой. 

— У тебя был приказ не вмешиваться! Ты разве не понимаешь, что тебе говорят? Почему ты вечно делаешь…

— А-Чэн, — говорит Вэй Усянь так слабо, что его едва слышно.

— Что?! — он понижает голос.

— Почисти мне мандарин.

Цзян Чэн собирается его убить. Он собирается бить Вэй Усяня по голове, пока тот не поумнеет. Он берет мандарин, лежащий на маленьком столике, и начинает чистить, уверенный, что сейчас размажет всю мякоть по этой самодовольной роже.

— Ты слишком хорошо устроился, Вэй Усянь! Кто-то уже носит тебе угощение!

— Потому что я нравлюсь людям, — кривляется этот недоумок.

— Ты никому не нравишься. Ты не заслужил нравиться кому-то.

Он делит мандарин на дольки и скармливает брату по одной. Если бы здесь была Яньли, это сделала бы она, но раз ее нет… кто-то же должен.

— О чем ты думал, идиот, — повторяет Цзян Чэн. — Ты так расстроил сестру. Надеюсь, тебя выкинут отсюда и даже близко больше не подпустят. Тебе нельзя доверить даже игрушечную машинку. 

Вэй Усянь жует и ухмыляется.

— Не Минцзюэ так красиво рубил того кайдзю. Но ты тоже красиво его держал, А-Чэн. А причитать тебе совсем не идет.

Ох, ну конечно, причитать! Цзян Чэн складывает кожуру в карманы своего комбинезона. Ему не нравится беспорядок на столике и он не видит мусорной корзины. 

— А-Чэн, я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

Опять какие-то глупости. Сейчас Вэй Усянь начнет трепаться, как он храбро отбивался от кайдзю своим складным ножом, да так, что тот в ужасе уплыл. А потом на него напала стая акул, а потом он спас рыболовное судно от шторма, и экипаж подбросил его почти до берега.

Цзян Чэн знает только, что его брата подобрали на том же рифе, где он чуть не погиб, и благодарит за это всех подряд — и предков, присмотревших за Вэй Усянем, и небеса, и их «Справедливость», и даже конструкторов «Москита», благодаря которым он успел катапультироваться. Ведь наверняка он успел катапультироваться, просто его не заметили в волнах. И прибрежным течениям спасибо за то, что не утянули его в открытый океан.

Он ничего не спрашивал, просто прибежал в госпиталь со всех ног.

Вэй Усянь не продолжает слишком долго — ломается, чтобы его упрашивали. Цзян Чэн делает глубокий вдох и выдох, чтобы не раздражаться.

— Ну и сколько ты будешь молчать?

Но Вэй Усянь уже перестал ухмыляться и теперь смотрит очень серьезно. Его глаза кажутся чернее обычного, а на лице незнакомое отсутствующее выражение. У Цзян Чэна вся кровь отливает от сердца.

— Что? Тебе нужно лечение?..

Вэй Усянь качает головой, но это не значит «все не так серьезно». Все серьезно, просто как-то по-другому.

— У кайдзю есть разум и сознание. Они… мыслят.

Что за ересь он несет. 

— Это ящерицы, — терпеливо напоминает Цзян Чэн. — У них нет никакого сознания.  
Чернота в глазах Вэй Усяня становится глубже.

— Я входил с ними в дрифт.

Цзян Чэн дергается от внезапного и острого отвращения, словно по нему пробежало насекомое. Откуда Вэй Усяню знать, что такое дрифт? Цзян Чэну понадобилось несколько тренировок, чтобы кое-как, со скрипом открыться напарнику, и еще несколько выходов в океан, чтобы соприкосновение с чужим разумом перестало вызывать панику. «Дракон» часами ковылял вдоль побережья, прежде чем получилось вести его ровно. Несколько недель шел к тому, чтобы они с Не Минцзюэ перестали перехватывать друг у друга лидерство и научились работать как одно целое. Дрифт — это доверие. 

А дрифт с кайдзю — это какое-то извращение. Даже если предположить, что кто-то мог бы это проделать…

Нет, никто не мог бы.

— Не шути так.

— Я не шучу, — говорит Вэй Усянь. 

Его голос по-прежнему звучит совсем слабо, и это приносит самое простое объяснение: он слегка не в себе после всего пережитого. Под глазами у Вэй Усяня темные круги — он наверняка сильно ударился головой, потом долго болтался в море и замерз. Цзян Чэн пытается представить, что сделала бы в такой ситуации Яньли. Она всегда гладила их по щеке или по волосам, но к таким нежным жестам он не готов. Он просто берет руку Вэй Усяня повыше запястья и говорит Подходящие Слова:

— Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Вэй Усянь толкает его с внезапным раздражением.

— Я не сумасшедший, Цзян Ваньинь! Я говорю тебе, что входил в дрифт с кайдзю! Они разумны. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Цзян Чэн качает головой. Ему и обидно, и тревожно, потому что вопрос о сумасшествии встал даже без его усилий. Он отнял руку, но готов схватить Вэй Усяня снова, если придется.

— С ними можно вступить в переговоры!

— В переговоры?..

Вэй Усянь даже не замечает, что его слова бьют, как пощечина. 

— Понимаешь, — говорит он с лихорадочным оживлением. — Ведь мы думали, что это противник, с которым переговоры бесполезны, но если нет? Может, мы прекратим эту войну, а? Если они смогут…

— Закрой рот!

Цзян Чэн говорит это тихо, потому что нельзя кричать на больного. Всерьез кричать. Но от возмущения ему не хватает воздуха. Вэй Усянь не в себе, он бредит, вот и все. Как бы он вошел в дрифт, не подключив кайдзю к нейроинтерфейсу? Да такого интерфейса просто нет. Он просто ненадолго спятил от обезвоживания. Или переохлаждения. Или он придурок и опять тупо шутит, потому что… ну, от обезвоживания, в нем-то сомневаться не приходится.

Просто из головы у кого-то вылетели развалины Пристани Лотоса, утопленники, гора камня, стекла и какого-то хлама на месте их собственного дома. Прощание с закрытыми гробами родителей. Непонимание, куда поставить урны с их прахом.

Им даже некуда было поставить урны с прахом!

Цзян Чэн не знает, что такого ужасного видел Вэй Усянь в эти три дня в океане, что старые воспоминания стерлись. Он не будет злиться, он просто не позволит так себя вести даже старшему брату.

Вэй Усянь внимательно смотрит на него.

— Никаких переговоров, — Цзян Чэну неуютно под этим взглядом, но продолжает так же тихо. — Я убью их всех. Мы с тобой убьем их всех. Не переживай. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— А-Чэн, — отвечает его брат, — ты разве не видишь, что они сильнее? Сколько людей еще должно погибнуть, чтобы ты понял?

— Сколько угодно! — огрызается Цзян Чэн. — Ты сам-то слышишь, что несешь?

С тех пор, как был разрушен Юньмэн, у него нет другого выбора. И у Вэй Усяня не было. Они обещали друг другу… Нет, они ничего не обещали на словах, но все и так было ясно... А может быть, только Цзян Чэну все было ясно? Может быть, он не должен был забывать, что Вэй Усянь по крови принадлежит какой-то другой семье и надеется, что они-то живы?

Нет, это уж слишком. Цзян Чэн злится и на себя за эти постыдные мысли, и на Вэй Усяня, который его довел.

— Все, хватит! Ложись спать!

Вэй Усянь цокает.

— А-Чэн, А-Чэн. Ты никогда не слышишь то, чего не хочешь слышать.

— Вот и не говори того, что я не хочу слышать.

Нужно перевести все в шутку, в обмен знакомыми колкостями, но Вэй Усянь даже не пытается подыграть. Он сам ловит Цзян Чэна за запястье.

— Это получилось само собой. Честное слово, оно само.

Видят предки, Цзян Чэн пытается быть терпеливым. Не вырывает руку, не пытается больше взывать к логике. Его охватывает ужасное чувство, что с ума сошел не Вэй Усянь и даже не он сам, а весь мир, но Подходящие Слова от Яньли снова выручают:

— Ничего страшного. Это пройдет.

Через несколько секунд Вэй Усянь разжимает пальцы и снова улыбается, но это мало похоже на его обычную улыбку. Обезвоживание, настойчиво думает Цзян Чэн, и больше не задает вопросов. Он спросит обо всем завтра, когда Вэй Усянь придет в себя и перестанет бредить. 

Сегодня ему надо связаться с сестрой и успокоить ее, но что-то он не уверен в успехе.

На следующий день Цзян Чэн прибегает в госпиталь после ужина и видит, что мандаринов стало только больше, а черноты под глазами у Вэй Усяня гораздо меньше. Он выглядит почти здоровым и широко улыбается.

— Сегодня на меня никто еще не кричал, но вот наконец и Чэн-Чэн!

Ему обязательно быть таким мерзким?

Не Хуайсан давит смешок и машет рукой, второй поправляя сползающие очки. Он сидит в изножье, Вэй Усянь в изголовье, а кровать между ними завалена распечатками, которых набралось бы на хорошую стопку. Кто-то черкал по распечаткам маркером, а на нескольких даже рисовал карикатуры. Цзян Чэн делает вид, что не узнает себя. Не Хуайсан непринужденно задвигает этот листок под другие.

— Цзян-сюн! Братец Вэй так и сказал, что ты обязательно придешь.

Рисовал, конечно, он. В Хуайсане видели несомненный талант, но он все бросил и начал заниматься нейроинтерфейсами (а Не Минцзюэ до сих пор лопается от гордости, и все это знают даже без дрифта с ним).

Цзян Чэн отдает Вэй Усяню все, что принес — несколько плиток шоколада и яблоки. Возможности выбраться с базы и купить что-то получше не было. Пилоты искали в океане Нечисть, экипажи ждали приказа. 

— Опять завираешь про дрифт?

Брат улыбается ему, и Цзян Чэн обмирает от ужаса. Мертвая неровная улыбка расползается по лицу Вэй Усяня, словно его мускулами движет тот, кто не понимает, как они работают. Чужой изучающий взгляд сканирует Цзян Чэна.

Что происходит?

Он уже хочет встряхнуть брата или позвать на помощь, как щелк! — что-то меняется. Вэй Усянь смотрит совершенно _нормально_ , и улыбка у него _нормальная_ , и он говорит совершенно _нормальные_ вещи:

— Ты что, тоже ударялся головой? Какой вообще дрифт? Я болтал чушь, а ты поверил?

Не Хуайсан хихикает. Цзян Чэн, все еще под впечатлением, видит словно со стороны, как эти двое смеются, а какой-то мрачный придурок стоит и гадает: было? не было?

Он выбирает «не было». Всему есть _нормальное_ объяснение. Например, дезориентированный кайдзю вернулся к месту схватки, где по счастливой случайности ждал помощи на рифах пропавший пилот. Цзинь Гуанъяо уже рекомендовал Ланям в следующий раз использовать ту же «мелодию», чтобы подтвердить эффект тотальной дезориентации. Обломки «Москита» нашли далеко в океане, Вэй Усянь не смог бы оттуда доплыть обратно к рифам.

Повторяя это про себя, Цзян Чэн успокаивается и сам расчищает место, чтобы сесть.

— А вдруг ты окончательно рехнулся и тебя сдадут на опыты.

Вэй Усянь корчит ему рожи, даже разламывая шоколад.

— А я давно уговариваю братца Вэя сдаться на опыты, — смеется Не Хуайсан. — Нам всегда нужны доброволь…

— Тебе жить надоело?

— Я предупреждал, мой брат сломает тебе ноги, — Вэй Усянь протягивает им плитку, а для себя открывает новую.

Он никогда настолько не любил шоколад, чтобы кусать, как хлеб.

Цзян Чэн косится, но Вэй Усянь смотрит как ни в чем не бывало.

— Это абсолютно безопасно, — Не Хуайсан только что фокусы со своими распечатками не показывает. — Нам просто нужно глубже изучить процессы, которые протекают во время дрифта в человеческом мозгу.

— Не Хуайсан. Еще одно слово, и я тебя отлуплю.

Этот только плечами пожимает. Только он из всех, кто знает Цзян Чэна, ни на секунду не принял ни одну его угрозу всерьез.

— А мой брат отлупит тебя, Цзян-сюн. Не ты на этой базе самый страшный, а?

Он презрительно хмыкает, но не спорит, смотрит на бумажки, на схемы, графики и расчеты. Он может примерно понять, что описывает каждый из них, но не собрать общую картину. 

— Мы дорабатываем интерфейс, позволяющий усилить… ну скажем так, электрическую активность мозга. Повысим управляемость даже при невысокой нейросвязи. Вы даже сможете выполнять какие-то действия с егерем в одиночку, — Не Хуайсан даже ломтик шоколада держит манерно, оттопырив мизинец и как-то изогнув запястье. — Столько машин теряется из-за того, что один пилот вышел из строя.

Цзян Чэн думает, не плюнуть ли в него шоколадом. Хорошо, что Не Минцзюэ этого не слышит.

— Вышел из строя, ты это так называешь?

Не Хуайсан ухмыляется, ничуть не смутившись.

— Ага. Если ты, Цзян-сюн, выйдешь из строя, мой брат застрянет посреди океана в окружении этих страшил. Надо сделать так, чтобы он мог дойти до берега сам и дотащить тебя, так что будь благодарен.

Цзян Чэн спросил бы, почему это в «Черном драконе» из строя выйдет именно он, но не может, потому что… Потому что Не Минцзюэ не стал бы пугать Хуайсана. Кажется, он подцепил чужие родственные чувства.

— У нас мозг не перегорит от вашего усиления?

— Не знаю, даже не знаю… Надо проверить.

Вэй Усянь заинтересованно жует шоколад.

— И что же можно будет делать в одиночку?

Не Хуайсан выуживает из распечаток ту, где картинок почти нет.

— Полноценно двигать егерем, конечно, не получится. Вероятно, поворачиваться и ходить. Для всего остального надо задействовать руки, это слишком большая нагрузка на ваши крошечные мозги. 

И какой тогда в этом смысл. Кайдзю нельзя просто сказать: стоп, мой второй пилот вышел из строя, продолжим в следующий раз! — и пойти к берегу. 

— Лучше бы вы перестали использовать болевые импульсы. Мне в прошлом бою как будто руку оторвали.

Не Хуайсан пожимает плечами.

— Ну прости, Цзян-сюн. Вас по-другому не заставишь не перегружать конструкцию.

Вэй Усянь сжевал уже половину плитки и теперь рассматривает распечатки, вывернув голову под странным углом. Цзян Чэну очень хочется встряхнуть его и спрашивать: что с тобой? эй, что с тобой? — пока Вэй Усянь не убедит его, что все хорошо. 

— А я, пожалуй, попробую, — ухмыляется Вэй Усянь. — Принесу пользу.

— Ты приносишь только проблемы, — беспомощно говорит Цзян Чэн. Вот только этого не хватало ни ему, ни Яньли. — Сначала вылечись!

Теперь Вэй Усянь смотрит на него очень серьезно. Аж мурашки идут от такого взгляда, а потом от его слов. Он мог бы сказать что-то такое только в самом, самом крайнем случае.

— Все будет хорошо, А-Чэн. Я обещаю.

Наверное, если Цзян Чэн сделает вид, что все нормально, то рано или поздно все и будет нормально. Наверное, ему лучше не забивать себе голову и побольше тренироваться, чтобы он был готов… к чему бы там ни было.  
Но у него плохо получается.

...в очередной раз шест прилетает прямо в ребра, в несошедший синяк. Цзян Чэн падает на колено, шест бьет его в плечо и валит на татами.

— Выходишь драться — дерись! — рычит Не Минцзюэ. — Поднимайся!

Он поднимается, сжимая зубы, чтобы не ахать и не охать. Физическая совместимость, твердят инструктора, физическая совместимость… Как, мать его, можно быть физически совместимым с этим Не, он вообще человек? После каждого рейда Цзян Чэн как выжатый, а Не Минцзюэ в его голове то сожалеет, что должен равняться на слабака, то спохватившись заверяет, что тренировки вот-вот помогут.

— О чем задумался?

— Ни о чем.

Он поднимает свой шест и принимает стойку, но Не Минцзюэ машет рукой.

— Отдохни.

Цзян Чэн, не глядя ни на кого, идет налить себе воды.

С Вэй Усянем что-то не так. Врачи говорят, что все в порядке, его вот-вот выпустят из госпиталя. Он снова улыбается и треплется, прямо как раньше. Но небольшой зазор между тем, каким он должен быть, и тем, каким стал, не дает покоя. От незнакомого взгляда, которым Вэй Усянь то и дело мерял его, по спине до сих пор пробегает холодок.

Это не мой брат — вот что кричит каждая клетка в его теле под таким взглядом. Но тогда кто это? И почему тогда в следующую секунду его брат снова… на месте?

Он не знает, что делать. Сообщить об этом? Подставить Вэй Усяня? Вот спасибо, скажет он потом, я для того три дня болтался в океане, чтоб меня считали сумасшедшим.

Ничего не говорить? Ведь его же проверяли, и раз он прошел все проверки… Может быть, Цзян Чэну только кажется. Он ведь тоже волновался, и накричал на Вэнь Цин, когда она позвонила, и…

— Так что там с Вэй Усянем? — Не Минцзюэ садится рядом с ним на скамейку у стены.

Цзян Чэн рассматривает свои руки. Он удивлен вопросом, но не по-настоящему. Столько раз ходили в дрифт, как тут не понять, кто о чем думает.

— Что-то. Я не знаю.

Не Минцзюэ кивает и говорит:

— Хреново.

Цзян Чэн пьет и кивает между глотками. Хреново. От того, что Не Минцзюэ сидит рядом и сочувствует, ему еще хуже. Он почти готов расклеиться. Это глупо.

— Но его скоро выпишут?

Он кивает.

— Его отстранили от полетов?

Он кивает снова.

— С концами? Он же машину потерял? С базы выставят?

Он пожимает плечами, чтобы не отвечать, и делает презрительную гримасу.

— Я слышал, Лань Цижэнь не слишком горячился. Может, обойдется взысканием.

— Надеюсь, строгим, — огрызается Цзян Чэн.

Не Минцзюэ оглядывается. Он это делает так, что даже если рядом есть люди, они расходятся в стороны.

— Не раскисай, — произносит он сухо. — Если с твоим придурком что-то не так, тебе нельзя раскисать. Ты понял?

Цзян Чэн кивает. И еще раз кивает.

— Сам ты придурок.

Передышка окончена. Не Минцзюэ берет его за шиворот и снова тащит на татами.


	4. Chapter 4

Первые пару часов после того, как Вэй Ин очнулся уже в госпитале, все было в порядке. Он валялся в полудреме на жестком, слегка шероховатом белье, слушал, как над головой тихо гудит не то кондиционер, не то какая-то аппаратура, а по коридору ходят люди. Иногда появлялось уютное ощущение легкой качки, словно он все еще спит, свернувшись на полу в кабине егеря, а братья Лани стараются шагать помягче и не растрясти. Было спокойно от того, что все хорошо закончилось.

Это спокойствие оборвалось в одну секунду, когда в сонном потоке его мыслей забурлило что-то чужеродное. Они вернулись.

С тех пор Они больше не оставляют Вэй Ина — или это он не может оставить Их. То и дело кто-то другой пытается перехватить управление, и на Вэй Ина накатывает дурнота: световой спектр не тот, голоса слишком грубые, опоры на две конечности… недостаточно.

Приходил психолог, доктор Оуян, задавал вопросы, заставлял делать дурацкие упражнения и ничего странного не нашел. Вэй Ин не хотел говорить, что голоса у него в голове вслушиваются так жадно, будто и к доктору думают подселиться.

— Не стесняйтесь жаловаться, — сказал доктор. — Вы пережили сильное потрясение.

Вэй Ин заулыбался.

— Но ведь пережил.

Он ждал, что доктор спросит насчет дрифта, но доктор не спросил. 

Вэй Ин пытался рассказать Цзян Чэну, но Они все время мешали. Пытался показать, что дело неладно, когда Они подслушивали и подглядывали за всеми выкладками Не Хуайсана, но Цзян Чэн только хлопал глазами — сердито и испуганно, как всегда, когда что-то случалось. Он был безнадежен.

Потом пришел Лань Чжань, и Вэй Ин так обрадовался, что чужие голоса притихли. Самое время все рассказать и подобрать слова, чтобы хоть кто-то поверил… Но он не смог. Лань Чжань строго смотрел на него, поправлял больничную подушку, наставлял как ребенка — отдыхать как следует, не засиживаться допоздна, не злоупотреблять сладостями. Порыв Вэй Ина как будто завяз в этой обстоятельной заботе. Он понял, что не может все испортить, и просто радовался приходу Лань Чжаня, а вешать на него свои странные проблемы… это могло подождать.

Потом Вэй Ина наконец выписали.

Белый китель сидит на командующем базой Лань Цижэне почти как боевое снаряжение.

Его кабинет — почти что уменьшенная копия рубки. Кругом экраны, на экранах графики такие и сякие, карты побережья в разном масштабе, напротив экранов пульт, в динамиках не прекращаются переговоры. Может, Лань Цижэнь и последние минуты «Москита» отсюда слушал.

Те, кто в голове Вэй Ина, заинтересованно ловят радиоволны, и он чувствует что-то странное… что-то вроде вибрации глубоко внутри.

— Вы понимаете, за какой проступок отстранены от полетов?

— Так точно, — рапортует Вэй Ин.. — Я неверно оценил обстановку, нарушил прямой приказ и потерял машину.

— Вы нарушаете дисциплину не первый раз, — Лань Цижэнь дозирует раздражение, на каждое слово поровну. — Предыдущие взыскания вас ничему не научили. 

Но это точно первый раз, когда его вызывает к себе командующий базой. Ему тоскливо и тревожно. За потерю машины можно нарваться на серьезное наказание.

— Этого не повторится, — быстро вставляет Вэй Ин.

Он хороший пилот. Не самый дисциплинированный, но ведь хороший… И ему некуда идти. От Пристани Лотоса ничего не осталось. Яньли замужем, у нее ребенок, как он может лезть в их семью. Цзян Чэн думает только о том, чтобы перегрызть глотки кайдзю — Вэй Ин сам не позволит ему бросить все и тоже уйти.

— Этот инцидент через неделю рассмотрит дисциплинарная комиссия, — сообщает Лань Цижэнь.

Вэй Ин одергивает форму. Дисциплинарная комиссия — вот до чего дошло. Старик Лань его точно ненавидит. 

— Мне понадобится дать разъяснения?

— Не понадобится.

— Но я могу…

Лань Цижэнь что-то переключает на пульте, явно не слушая.

Вэй Ин видит только черные задники экранов, но раз тревожных сигналов не слышно и никто не врывается с докладом, то все в порядке. Это заставляет его еще больше пасть духом. База и без него будет жить как обычно. К Цзян Чэну подселят кого-нибудь, с кем он легче сойдется, а Лань Чжань вздохнет свободнее…

— Я могу идти, командующий Лань?

Лань Цижэнь отрывается от того, что читает на экране.

— Не Хуайсан внес вас в списки добровольцев для своих исследований. Рискнете вредить и в этой программе — вылетите с базы, не дождавшись комиссии. Это ясно?

— Так точно. Предельно ясно.

Вэй Ин скисает совсем. Хотя Лань Цижэнь по-прежнему смотрит на экраны, в его взгляде появляется некоторое удовлетворение. 

— Свободны.

Вечером Цзян Чэн уходит в патруль. Нечисть все еще где-то в океане — Разлом неактивен, ей некуда было деться. Теперь у них кайдзю непонятно где, может быть — поблизости от населенных районов. Весь океан локаторами не охватить, экипажам придется забыть об отгулах.

Вэй Ин притворяется спящим, и сразу выясняется, что Цзян Чэн даже в темноте умеет собираться почти бесшумно, без своего ворчания и бряканья. Но в конце концов с другого конца отсека все же доносится шепот.

— Эй ты. Засранец.

Вэй Ин не отвечает. Пару раз тихо скрипят ботинки, на кровать рядом с ним что-то кладут, потом дверь отъезжает в сторону и возвращается на место. Теперь в отсеке пусто. Не открывая глаз, Вэй Ин шарит по постели, находит мандарин и невольно смеется.

Так с подношением в руке он и лежит, слушает далекие звуки работающих механизмов, иногда отголоски команд. В ангарах бригады ремонтников проверяют антикоррозийное покрытие на егерях, заново подкручивают каждый винтик, чуть ли не обнюхивают кабины пилотов — герметичны ли? Нет ли трещин на лобовом экране? Проверяют все системы на однопилотниках. На нижних уровнях принимают запасы топлива, еды, инструментов… Наконец все эти звуки сливаются в легкий успокаивающий шум, чем-то похожий на шум моря, и Вэй Ин медленно, как в соленую воду, погружается в транс, снова встречается взглядом с Ними, но не успев испугаться, проваливается в сон. Снятся ему егеря.

Шлем похож на те, что носят пилоты, но сделан почему-то из дешевого черного пластика и ощущение такое, что он не просто голову не защитит, а еще и порежет осколками. Не Хуайсан поджимает губы, пока Вэй Ин разочарованно колупает ногтем его детище.

— А чего ты хотел, дизайнерскую панель с прозрачными вставками и инкрустацией из черного дуба? Все инвестиции внутри!

От негодования у него сползают очки, он поправляет дужку, отогнув мизинец.

— И еще централизованную подачу вина по питьевым трубкам, — говорит Вэй Ин.

Сейчас он не уверен, стоит ли ему участвовать в таких испытаниях. Но может быть, Хуайсан разберется, что с ним не так, почему он связан с кайдзю. А может быть, Вэй Ин, посидев в этом шлеме, сам разберется и навсегда закроет им доступ к своим мозгам… не закрывая себе доступ в их мозги. Почему бы и нет? Кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает.

Здравый смысл подсказывает ему, что идея плохая, но вообще-то с этой точки зрения все его идеи плохие. Да и катастрофы не должно случиться. Даже если кайдзю внезапно захватят над ним контроль, он всего лишь маленькая пешка на хорошо охраняемой базе, так? Что он может сделать?

Под шлем Не Хуайсан кладет ему поверх волос тонкую проволочную сеточку, на которой там и тут поблескивают маленькие металлические бляшки.

— Что это?

Хуайсан что-то отвечает. Вэй Ин уверен, что знает как минимум половину слов, но ничего не понимает. Это нормально. Главное, что хотя бы один из них точно знает, что делает.

— Не-сюн, а как ты поймешь, если что-то пойдет не так?

— Даже не знаю, — бормочет Хуайсан, отошедший к компьютеру. — Как тебе сказать. Если ты пригоришь к шлему, это, наверное, будет плохим признаком.

Ха-ха. Ха-ха-ха. Цзян Чэн шутил такие шутки, еще когда только пошел в школу. Ребята вроде Хуайсана поздно развиваются, наверное.

— Ну, держи меня в курсе, — говорит он и закрывает глаза.

Потом открывает. Ничего не происходит. Сеточка не чувствуется на волосах, ничего не гудит, не шипит и не трещит на разной частоте. Свет погас, и в темноте на мониторе Не Хуайсана строится с десяток разноцветных графиков, мигают цифры возле каких-то аббревиатур.

Обычное движение пикселей, но все равно завораживает.

— Все в порядке? 

— Все прекрасно, Вэй-сюн. У тебя замечательные зеркальные нейроны. 

— Какие?

— Те, которые мне нужны. Смотри на видео, пожалуйста.

Поверх графиков разворачивается окно видеоплеера. 

Это просто набор кадров, на которых люди совершают странные движения, о сути которых остается только догадываться, а еще смеются, плачут, роняют мороженое. Сюжета нет, узнаваемых героев тоже. То и дело он узнает фрагменты знакомых фильмов.

Вэй Ин смотрит на это минут десять. Ситуации повторяются, фрагменты нет. Скучно.

Потом шлем и сеточка меняются на другой шлем и другую сеточку, на этот раз колючую. Хуайсан предупреждает, что может быть неприятно, но ничего такого нет: просто по голове то и дело пробегают мурашки, словно волосы перебрала невидимая рука. 

Неожиданно для себя он погружается в воспоминания, но в воспоминаниях все странно. Сначала это ровный гул моторов, ровная вибрация и мерное покачивание огромной металлической конструкции, ощущение плавного движения сквозь пространство. Какие-то безопасные посторонние звуки возникают и затихают. Во рту солоноватый привкус, под веками изредка мелькают огоньки и он помнит, что все закончилось хорошо. Видимо, это кабина «Справедливости Небес». Вэй Ин улыбается про себя.

Потом он вспоминает темноту и ощущение невесомости, холод, который препятствует всякой суете и ощущается как что-то успокаивающее. Дышать не требуется. Вода, в которую он погружен, светится в отдалении, но свет слабый, он только разбавляет темноту и едва-едва обозначает в ней еще более темные контуры каких-то невообразимо больших фигур. И уже совсем далеко, чуть заметной темно-синей точкой посреди черно-синего пространства, светится Разлом.

В приступе внезапной паники Вэй Ин хватается за подлокотники. Компьютер издает пронзительный писк, от которого сердце подскакивает к горлу.

— Ну, ну, — говорит Не Хуайсан.

Вэй Ин разжимает пальцы и ерзает в кресле, устраиваясь ровнее. Невидимые пальцы продолжают перебирать его волосы, но теперь это ощущение кажется исполненным угрозы.

Хуайсан ничего не замечает.

На следующий день его ждут все та же сеточка и видеоролики — то ли те же самые, то ли другие какие-то, сложно понять. Вэй Ину скучно. Это и есть передовая наука? Не Хуайсан раздраженно цокает языком, но заставляет его высидеть в кресле битых полчаса, прежде чем переходить к новому заданию. Теперь надо взглядом двигать точку по экрану — сначала просто так, потом по лабиринту, потом ловить другие точки. Графика убогая, да к тому же черно-белая, он будто играет в самые первые игры, где можно было каждый пиксель рассмотреть.

— Ну понежнее же, Вэй-сюн, — морщится Не Хуайсан. — Ты все же егерем управляешь.

Вэй Ин тычет пальцем в экран.

— Вот это вот я управляю егерем?

Не Хуайсан поправляет очки. Он очень доволен сюрпризом.

— В общем и целом это работает так.

Вэй Ин разочарован. Это ничем не напоминает о тех огромных сверкающих (там, где на них нет вмятин и следов ремонта) машинах, которые стерегут побережье.

— Оставь большие пукалки тупицам вроде наших братьев, — снисходительно говорит Не Хуайсан. — Тут только чистая наука.

Вэй Ин начинает думать о заучках вроде него еще хуже, чем раньше. Но что бы он там ни думал, это Не Хуайсан ставит на нем опыты, а не наоборот.

Виноваты в этом странные ролики или странные аппараты, в эти дни ему снятся еще более странные сны, совсем как живые. Он снова видит Пристань Лотоса, дядю Цзяна и тетушку Юй, словно наяву проходит по комнатам своего дома и узнает все детали, даже уютные растоптанные туфли сестры и ошейник первой собаки Цзян Чэна, так и висящий на двери в его комнате.

В другой раз ему снится учебка — начисто выметенный плац, откуда всякая травинка, проросшая в трещинах асфальта, будет безжалостно изгнана. Одинаковые вылинявшие комбинезоны, металлические подносы в столовой, обритые головы. Отличные оценки в табеле и большие, как казалось, перспективы.

Потом практика на базе в Шаньтоу. Вэй Ин помнит ее всю, даже план в развертке. Здесь он впервые увидел настоящих егерей, они с Цзян Чэном даже ходили посмотреть и гадали, какой им достанется. Ангар был огромный, чтобы окинуть егерей взглядом, надо было высоко задирать головы. Цзян Чэн выбрал самого тяжелого и страшного, Вэй Ин — легкого и быстрого. Они чуть не поругались, как будто в самом деле могли выбирать, случайно вышли за разметку, и проезжавший погрузчик шугнул их таким гудком, что Вэй Ин чуть не умер на месте. Но очень скоро стало ясно, что для него напарника нет, а Цзян Чэну достанется вон тот мрачный мужик, у которого второго пилота списали по состоянию здоровья…

Есть еще другие сны, и тоже как живые. Вэй Ин не мог бы пересказать, что в них происходит. Может, у него даже нет таких органов восприятия, которыми он узнает, что там происходит. Но он все понимает.

Кайдзю изучают его, как насекомое. Их шокирует единичный разум, не связанный в планетарную сеть. Они напрасно прощупывают пределы его ограниченного опыта попытках найти… что? Вэй Ин не знает, но ощущение чужого присутствия впервые не неприятно. Больше похоже на то, что Они делают ему массаж, только мысленно.

Их беспокоят планы закрыть Разлом — импульс недовольства и тревоги разбегается по сотням существ. Но Они знают, что могут открыть еще. Вэй Ин чувствует, что это значит для Них: мириады разумов, сплотившиеся в одном титаническом усилии, бело-голубая дуга чудовищного напряжения, сжатие времени, пространства и что-то еще, для чего у людей пока нет понятия — и вот путь с одного конца Вселенной на другой проложен. Очень высокая цена, но посильная.

Пару раз ему снятся другие планеты — зеленые, синие и желтые шары, к которым когда-то уже протянулась эта дорожка. Он не видит, что именно произошло, но понимает: когда-то эти планеты Им не принадлежали, а теперь принадлежат. Планеты выстраиваются в красивую сеть, закрывают все ключевые точки пространства, а потом Вэй Ин видит следующую на очереди. Землю.

Он пытается рассмотреть Их получше и узнать что-то более полезное, но понятия не имеет, что может быть полезно. Даже расписания явлений в их сумрачном мире нет — или Вэй Ин не может его опознать.

Проснувшись, он подолгу ищет следы Их присутствия в своих мыслях, но не находит. Не Хуайсан ничего не находит тоже.

Этой ночью Вэй Ину снова снится база в Шаньтоу. Он четко видит иероглифы на стальных воротах, но все остальное затянуто густым жирным дымом, который оставляет частички сажи на стенах и на земле. Ворота вмяты внутрь. Несколько сантиметров стали на прочном тяжелом каркасе согнуты, как картонка, и асфальт далеко вокруг разбит тяжелыми шагами кайдзю.

Словно в тумане, он видит, как это было. Как кайдзю с бугристыми наростами на башке разгонялся и раз за разом таранил ворота. Автоматические орудия лупили по нему, но ракеты раз за разом не пробивали панцирь, не могли обжечь его достаточно серьезно. Кайдзю с разбегу продавил ворота, снес часть внутренней стены, и вперемешку с бетонными блоками полетели люди.

Постройки внутри защищены хуже. Вэй Ин видит их так, словно сидит в кабине егеря, и этот егерь проходит сквозь здания, хвостом разбивая за собой все, что устояло после первого удара. Сверху сыплются стекло, металл, бетон. На всех радиочастотах хаос. 

Его цель — ангар с металлическими монстрами. Фонари кругом гаснут, но он и так знает дорогу — воспоминания о ней прямо у него в голове.

Вэй Ин просыпается резко, словно его выдернули из реальности. Смотрит на часы. Слушает, как на койке внизу тихо посапывает Цзян Чэн.

Просто приснилось.

Он бесшумно спускается вниз, чтобы налить себе воды, сделать пару глотков и решить, что Не Хуайсан теперь должен ему рецепт на успокоительные.

Завтракает он по-прежнему в общей столовой.

До медицинского блока по всем коридорам четверть часа быстрой рысью, но ему не лень пробегать их утром и вечером. Иначе придется ночевать там с незнакомыми людьми. Вэй Ину и без того хватает в жизни незнакомой дряни. 

И, хотя он никогда не признается, ему страшно. Присутствие Цзян Чэна немного успокаивает: когда должен заботиться не только о себе, но и о младшем брате, собственные проблемы отходят на задний план.

Вероятно, Цзян Чэн имеет свое мнение, кто о ком заботится. Во всяком случае, он конвоирует Вэй Ина в столовую по утрам и вечерам с неумолимостью надзирателя и сверлит взглядом то его, то его тарелку, пока Вэй Ин все не съест. Если у Вэй Ина нет аппетита, он задает дурацкие, но очень подозрительные вопросы. Приходится есть.

Он уже почти одолел свою картошку, когда в столовой включаются экраны над столами и на стенах. Он роняет вилку от внезапно пронизавшего с ног до головы чувства, что уже видел все, что сейчас покажут.

— Чего ты дергаешься, — волнуется Цзян Чэн. — Просто какие-то новости!

Не Минцзюэ и Лань Сичэнь по очереди кидают на них взгляд и возвращаются к своей беседе, зато Лань Ванцзи не отрывает взгляд от экрана ни на секунду. 

Впрочем, скоро все не отрывают, и Цзян Чэн тоже.

— …разрушен командный центр, — рассказывает бесстрастный женский голос, чем-то похожий на голос госпожи Юй. — Полностью уничтожен ангар, казармы пилотов и технического состава. Потеряно три егеря. Четвертый, возможно, подлежит ремонту. Потери личного состава по предварительным данным составляют порядка ста человек...

Вэй Ин решается поднять на экран глаза и видит смятые ворота и густой жирный дым. На него накатывает не то дурнота, не то надежда, что это тоже сон, из этой реальности он тоже сейчас выпадет.

— Какой пиздец, — повторяет кто-то в дальнем углу. — Какой пиздец…

Кто-то звонит знакомым, кто-то выбегает из столовой.

У Цзян Чэна в глазах стоят слезы, как и всякий раз, когда он видит что-то напоминающее о разрушении Пристани Лотоса. Он старательно пьет свой кофе, чтобы никто не догадался, что сглатывает он не просто так.

Вэй Ин думает, что это все из-за него, но мысль никак не укладывается в голове. Ему только снилось. Надо срочно вспомнить, что еще ему снилось, что еще Они увидели. Он должен…

Сделать что? Пойти рассказать обо всем, но кто ему поверит? Даже Цзян Чэн ему не поверил.

Может быть, узнать, что он сошел с ума, было бы самым лучшим выходом, но Вэй Ин не верит, что на этом все и закончится.

— Смотри как прошел, — Не Минцзюэ показывает на пальцах. — Как знал, куда идти…

Лань Сичэнь сидит, прижав ладонь ко рту, и не поддерживает диалог, но Не Минцзюэ в такие минуты не нужен собеседник, он сам переставляет кружки по металлическому столу, как укрепления на базе, сам себе качает головой.

— А вот если бы они заявились к нам, то…

Вэй Ин обнаруживает себя в коридоре. Он прижимается спиной к стене и зажимает уши, чтобы случайно не услышать ничего важного и не проснуться ночью от того, что смотрит глазами кайдзю на ворота этой базы.

— Ничего, — Цзян Чэн, видимо, выбежал следом и теперь ставит его ровно. — Пойдем отсюда. Давай, шевели задницей, вот так.

Вэй Ин послушно идет и может только радоваться, что ему не задают вопросов. Они движутся к жилым отсекам, и это хорошо. Ему сейчас не надо лезть в нейроинтерфейс Не Хуайсана.

— Тебе принести чего-нибудь? — все-таки спрашивает Цзян Чэн уже в отсеке, затолкав его на постель.

Мой здравый рассудок, хочет сказать Вэй Ин, но, конечно же, вместо этого только улыбается и машет рукой.

— Да что ты можешь принести?..

— Палку и отлупить тебя ей, — предлагает Цзян Чэн. — Чаю, может, выпьешь? Ты не успел.

А что он сделал бы, если бы знал правду? Если бы мог безнаказанно что-то сделать?

Вэй Ин заползает под одеяло, чтобы спрятаться от предположений, которые рисует его фантазия, и от уверенности, что командующий зачтет его неявку как очередное нарушение дисциплины.

То-то комиссия будет счастлива.

— Да не надо. Я посплю. Скажи Хуайсану, что я не приду.

Цзян Чэн явно испытывает облегчение от того, что может теперь устраниться от чужих эмоций. Он пятится к дверям.

— Скажу. Спи.

Вэй Ин торчит в отсеке весь день. Раньше он и полчаса один не мог тут высидеть, но теперь ему надо как следует подумать, прежде чем соваться к людям.

Сотня погибших в Шаньтоу нависает над его совестью тяжелым грузом, но разве он виноват, что так вышло?

И разве не виноват?

Недавно он думал, что может узнать о кайдзю больше и просто предупреждать Цзян Чэна, например, перед боем. И это поможет побеждать. Теперь это кажется такой наивной глупостью, что даже стыдно. Так они ему и позволили что-то полезное узнать. Наоборот, это он им позволил.

А что ему было делать? Просто утонуть в «Моските», даже не пытаясь спастись?

Это не он вошел в дрифт, это дрифт с ним случился. И он не мог предусмотреть последствий — никто не может предусмотреть последствий того, что вообще не должно было произойти!

Тогда какого черта он боится рассказать правду и злится на всех, кто точно ему не поверит, и на свой страх тоже злится. Он не привык бояться. Он не умеет. Как сделать так, чтобы ему поверили?

К вечеру Вэй Ину становится не только тоскливо, но и голодно. Он ждет, пока появится Цзян Чэн, притащит ему ужин и с руганью заставит есть. Может быть, если рассказать ему еще раз, они смогут найти выход вдвоем.

Вэй Ин почти успел поверить, что это хорошая идея, когда раздается стук в дверь. Это точно не Цзян Чэн — он стучится только к старшим по званию. Вэй Ин неохотно сползает с койки.

В протоколе заседания дисциплинарной комиссии — в той копии, которую только что ему вручили — сказано, что он уволен со службы. Пропуск и форму надлежит сдать в течение суток с момента получения протокола — Вэй Ин расписался и поставил время в бланке, который подал секретарь. Его переведут в медицинский сектор до конца испытаний Не Хуайсана. Новую форму выдадут там. По окончании испытаний он свободен.

Вэй Ин опускает руку с листком и смотрит на коридор, словно видит его в первый раз — порожки и электронные замки внутренних дверей, лампы, дающие какой-то нездоровый свет, кабели с толстенной изоляцией.

Кто-то из техников толкает его, пробираясь мимо, и ворчит: опять встали на проходе.

В тренировочном зале раздаются глухие шлепки - кто-то швыряет кого-то на маты. Из соседних коридоров доносятся шаги. Кругом полно людей, которые этой базе нужны, и только он, решила долбаная комиссия, почему-то не нужен.

Да никто из них даже понятия не имеет о том, с чем они все это время борются.

Вэй Ин не глядя комкает протокол в ладони, сует за ближайший кабель и приходит к выводу, что пора бы им узнать.

Против ожидания, прорываться к Лань Цижэню не приходится, хотя Вэй Ин готов. Его даже слегка мутит от напряжения и от решимости на этот раз высказать все, и если он слегка теряет запал, не встретив сопротивления, то совсем ненадолго.

— У кайдзю коллективное сознание, — говорит Вэй Ин, едва слышит, что дверь за его спиной со щелчком вошла в паз.

Лань Цижэнь еще не успел оторвать глаза от экрана. Он любит зловеще помолчать в начале разговора, но идти у него на поводу больше нет смысла.

— Каждый кайдзю чувствует всех других. Если кайдзю что-то увидел, то все остальные тоже увидели. Кстати, может, они и сейчас вас видят. 

Вэй Ин начинает тараторить, обрывает себя и дальше старается не частить, но напрасно.

— Они уже поняли, что сначала надо разобраться с базами. Они додавят Шаньтоу, вот увидите, потом возьмутся за Хайнань, а потом за нас. Знаете, почему за нас в последнюю очередь? Потому что здесь я, а я им пока нужен, чтобы узнавать больше.

Он прерывается на вдох. Лань Цижэнь теперь смотрит на него пристально и, кажется, даже удивленно. На лбу у него мигающее синее пятно от экрана.

Вэй Ин просто не может удержаться.

— А теперь, когда я вас заинтересовал, вы можете передумать и не выкидывать меня с этой базы, потому что это еще не все. Вы можете закрыть Разлом, но они откроют новый. Это будет для них дорого, но кто будет мелочиться, когда речь идет о захвате планеты? Надеюсь, вы сейчас не удивились, потому что очень легко было додуматься, что они не просто так выпускают кайдзю погулять в космосе. Знаете, почему я это знаю? Я вошел с ними в дрифт, сам не понимаю, как так вышло. Я могу повторить, кстати.

Лань Цижэнь все так же молча нажимает кнопку на пульте. Вэй Ин не видит, но что еще это может быть, кроме вызова охраны. У него холодеет где-то в желудке, и страх, что его не послушают, начинает вытеснять решимость.

— Я могу входить с ними в дрифт! Я могу подсматривать за ними, а они за мной! Я заставил кайдзю принести меня на рифы у побережья!

За спиной открывается дверь. Вэй Ин втягивает побольше воздуха, и что-то в его теле реагирует на это так, будто он снова погружается в воду.

— Просто закрывать Разлом бесполезно. Надо придумать что-то еще, чтобы они больше до нас не добрались. Надо срочно это придумать, но я один не могу. Я все это время думал, но я не могу, и все равно они все это видят…

Воздух кончается.

— Немедленно поместить в изолятор, — говорит Лань Цижэнь. — Запретить посещения, пока не будет новых указаний.

Когда дверь закрывается в следующий раз, Вэй Ин уже по другую сторону от нее, перебирает ногами в сторону изолятора. Охранники крепко держат его за локти, хотя он не сопротивляется. Он слегка оглушен тем, насколько провальной была попытка объясниться. 

Лань Цижэнь точно считает его сумасшедшим.

Но это только потому, что пока у него нет доказательств.

А знаете что? Где-то в океане все еще бродит без дела Нечисть.


	5. Chapter 5

Вэй Усянь не возвращался на ночь в их отсек, и Цзян Чэну несколько тревожно. Совсем недавно он засыпал здесь один, думая, что его брат погиб и ничего, никогда, никакой ценой больше не наладится. Вэй Усянь не погиб, только все равно не наладилось после его возвращения нихрена.

И вот теперь эта отлучка — как будто кто-то запустил на бомбе часовой механизм. Он думает об этом за завтраком, на который Вэй Усянь тоже не пришел. Думает об этом на утренней тренировке, пока беговая дорожка под ним наматывает и наматывает километры.

Сукин сын, он мог бы хоть предупредить, что снова вздумал пропасть!

Надо найти Не Хуайсана и узнать, не он ли утащил Вэй Усяня и не сделал ли с ним чего-то, за что ему стоит все же переломать ноги. Цзян Чэн думает об этом весь девятый километр, а на десятом его прерывает короткая сирена.

— Внимание личному составу. Экипажам «Черного дракона» и «Справедливости Небес» срочно явиться в третий док.

Он успевает вытереть шею, а потом припускает к лифту со всех ног.

На этот раз братья Лань приходят вторыми. Цзян Чэн уже вделся в комбинезон и в тяжелые ботинки, на него уже прицепляют одновременно наколенники и нагрудник, но от тренировки он еще не отошел, все тело как на шарнирах, руки просят хорошей драки. Не Минцзюэ тоже почти готов и тоже собирается надрать кайдзю задницы, а вот Лани оба неожиданно смурные. Следом прибегает сегодняшний наблюдатель Су Миньшань. Едва дождавшись его, Цзинь Гуанъяо начинает:

— Одиночный кайдзю обнаружен в пятидесяти километрах к северо-востоку от Шанхая, движется на Чжоушань. Активность Разлома не фиксируется.

Значит, Нечисть все-таки нашлась. Хорошо. Цзян Чэн хрустит пальцами и подставляет руки под жесткие щитки, налокотники, перчатки. Техники проверяют, надежно ли затянуты ремешки, потом на голову ему опускается шлем. Голос диспетчера из внутренних динамиков на долю секунды расходится с его же голосом, звучащим в доке.

— Цель необходимо уничтожить. «Справедливость Небес», ваша задача — дезориентировать противника. «Черный дракон», ваша задача — добить. Подтвердите.

— Подтверждаю, — первым успевает Не Минцзюэ.

— Подтверждаю, — эхом отзывается Лань Сичэнь.

— «Шершень», за вами наблюдение. Не вступать в бой, за исключением самообороны.

— Принято.

В эфире идут щелчки и радиошум — диспетчерская переключилась на связь с кем-то еще. Уже в кабине, подставляя шлем под кабель управления, Цзян Чэн слышит:

— Сообщать о любых странностях в поведении кайдзю. Не прекращать видеозапись ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Цзян Чэн косится на Не Минцзюэ, Не Минцзюэ косится на него. Вот тут не помешали бы объяснения, но никто их не получит. Входя в дрифт, они с мрачным удовлетворением отмечают друг у друга одинаковое раздражение по этому поводу. Как сварливые старухи, думает Цзян Чэн. Говори за себя, думает Не Минцзюэ.

Лани молчат.

Море почти ровное до самого горизонта. День пасмурный, солнце не будет бить в глаза, как ни повернись, и только перед самым сбросом егерей от ветра начинает болтать на тросах, а вертолетчики переругиваются вполголоса. У Цзян Чэна чешется нос, а руки зафиксированы.

— Кайдзю к северо-востоку, идет прежним курсом.

А мог бы развернуться на Корею или Японию, у них слабая защита с юго-запада. Вряд ли это та странность в поведении, о которой стоило бы доложить, но смутное беспокойство заставляет подбираться в ожидании странностей еще больших.

— Эй, Сичэнь, — зовет Не Минцзюэ. — Нам кажется, что-то не так.

— Нам тоже, — отвечает Лань Сичэнь. 

Что-то не очень утешает. И еще никто не треплется в эфире. Цзян Чэн готов продать запасной кислородный баллон за то, чтобы Вэй Усянь сейчас был здесь и разорялся о своих глупостях. Уж теперь-то он держался бы на положенной высоте, не настолько же он идиот, чтобы повторять.

Именно настолько, подсказывает Не Минцзюэ. Не смешно, огрызается Цзян Чэн.

Здесь глубже, чем в прошлый раз, воды по грудь. Рифов никаких не видно, но радоваться рано — вода мутная, что угодно может подвернуться под ноги.

Су Миньшань закладывает над морем широкие круги и выходит в эфир только для того, чтобы сказать:

— Вижу Нечисть.

Спустя несколько секунд фальшфейер указывает, где именно.

«Дракон» активирует пушки дальнего боя. Видимость хорошая, риска зацепить Ланей нет. Цзян Чэн наводит прицел туда, где скоро должна показаться Нечисть.

Секунда проходит за секундой, они ждут — сначала появления кайдзю, потом сразу уж атаки в ноги, но вместо того чтобы атаковать Нечисть свечкой встает из воды как раз на расстоянии выстрела.

И подбоченивается тремя правыми лапами, а тремя левыми… Тремя левыми она им машет — дергано, неуклюже, но очень узнаваемо.

О нет. Нет-нет-нет. 

В эфире отчетливо слышно, как Цзинь Гуанъяо давится удивленным возгласом. Су Миньшань ложится на крыло так сильно, что ему приходится спешно выравнивать машину. 

— Твою мать, — говорит Не Минцзюэ.

— Я его убью, — говорит Цзян Чэн.

— Вэй Ин, — говорит Лань Ванцзи.

Нечисть перед ними начинает пританцовывать, изгибая туловище влево и вправо, и лихорадочно бьет хвостом, чтоб удержать равновесие. Она нелепа, но это пугающая нелепость.

За ней стоят слова Вэй Усяня про дрифт, про переговоры, про разумность кайдзю. Про то, что кто-то намеренно вылез из Тихого океана и убил родителей Цзян Чэна. Это все правда. И это совсем не смешно.

— Приказ прежний, — неуверенно повторяет Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Ликвидировать кайдзю. 

— Там Вэй Усянь!

Само собой, ему некуда было деться с базы. Он просто обязан быть на базе, а не черт-те где в океане, не на загривке этого кайдзю, но… Цзян Чэн не уверен. Пока он смотрит на Нечисть, он ни в чем не уверен. Вчерашняя реальность слезает с сегодняшней, как кожура, и чертов Вэй Усянь теперь может быть где угодно. Может подставляться под орудия «Дракона».

— Предлагаю продолжить наблюдение, — это Лань Сичэнь. — В данный момент противник не представляет опасности. Возможно…

— Отказано. Уничтожить кайдзю немедленно.

Цзян Чэн включает громкоговоритель. В прошлый раз он не успел сказать, может, в этот раз получится.

— Проваливай. Выходи из дрифта сейчас же.

Но если это «получается само», как Вэй Усянь говорил в прошлый раз, слова бесполезны.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Цзян Чэн. — Срочно вали отсюда.

Нечисть никак не дает понять, что Вэй Усянь послушался. Она пританцовывает, ее узкий хвост громко хлещет по воде, поднимая волны.

Не Минцзюэ все-таки наводит на нее прицел, и Цзян Чэн ему не мешает, потому что он в егере, потому что перед ним кайдзю, а кайдзю все еще нельзя отпускать, чтобы он топил корабли и громил побережье. У них все еще есть приказ. Он и нарушить этот приказ не решается, и выполнить не может.

— «Черный Дракон», открывайте огонь. «Справедливость Небес»... «Справедливость Небес»?

Что-то лязгает, левая рука егеря Ланей падает вниз, по всей левой половине гаснут бортовые огни, глохнет звук вспомогательных моторов. Цзян Чэн ничего не понимает. Лань Ванцзи… отказался участвовать в бою?

— Сичэнь, что происходит?! — ревет Не Минцзюэ.

— Технические неполадки, — врет Лань Сичэнь. — Сбой в работе бортового компьютера. Решаем проблему.

Не Минцзюэ не верит ему ни секунды. Что-то болезненно колет Цзян Чэна, и он страшно жалеет, что не может в дрифте ничего скрыть: это он мог бы поступить как Лань Ванцзи. Но он не умеет так поступать.

И благодарение небу, думает Не Минцзюэ.

— «Справедливость Небес», что у вас?

— Отказ бортового компьютера, обрыв связи со вторым пилотом. Технической возможности вступить в бой пока не имеем. 

В дрифте злость Не Минцзюэ вспыхивает яркими алыми искрами — в точности как фальшфейер Су Миньшаня. Его друг теперь заперт в бесполезной жестянке, а рядом кайдзю, и... 

Нечисть вдруг теряет ритм своего дерганого танца, издает короткий рев и валится набок. Поднятая ей волна накрывает «Справедливость Небес» с головой, а едва вода спадает, хвост кайдзю бьет — сначала кажется, что в кабину Ланей, но все-таки мимо.

Как будто кто-то в последнюю секунду отвел удар, направленный слишком точно. Кабина скрыта маскировочными щитами, нужно знать, где она... Как будто кайдзю от кого-то узнали, куда бить.

По левому борту егеря лихорадочно мигают огни, но слишком поздно — пока Лань Ванцзи теперь раскачается.. 

Нечисть всем весом бросается вперед, Цзыдянь бьет сбоку и захлестывает кайдзю поперек туловища, успевает отдернуть от Ланей. Звенья накрепко сцепляются в поводок поперек живота. Цзян Чэн воет от боли — из руки словно сухожилия выдернули, движки в плече и локте тоже воют, егерь скрежещет, но держится.

Давай-давай-давай! твердит Не Минцзюэ то ли ему, то ли машине. Вдвоем они тащат кайдзю в сторону от Ланей.

Нечисть хлещет их по ногам, ноги проваливаются в ил, скользят по каменистым выходам, которых сверху ни черта не видно, а потом дно обрывается вниз. С торжественной медлительностью «Дракон» валится на спину и тащит Нечисть за собой на глубину.

— «Шершень», доложите обстановку.

— «Справедливость Небес» перезапускает все системы, требуется несколько минут на восстановление боеспособности. «Черный дракон» ведет схватку с кайдзю. Ушел под воду, вижу только бортовые огни.

— Продолжайте наблюдение с максимальной дистанции.

— Принято.

Нечисть падает «Дракону» на грудь, вдавливает в крутой подводный склон, и они медленно ползут вниз, крепко обхватив друг друга. Под водой Цзян Чэн слышит рев кайдзю всем телом, всей гудящей от звука и от ударов броней. Рука у него онемела и едва шевелится, он бессильно шарит по чешуе твари в поисках уязвимой точки. Не Минцзюэ лупит эту тушу своей правой, ломая Нечисти лапы и ребра, та бьет хвостом, как скорпион — на всех экранах вспыхивают желтые и красные схемы. Повреждения корпуса можно считать серьезными. 

Башка кайдзю бодает прямо в кабину. Экраны идут полосами, пилотов встряхивает. Держись, думает Не Минцзюэ, почти приплыли. Цзян Чэн не думает ничего. К руке понемногу возвращается подвижность.

Дно этой ямы наконец дает им опору достаточно надежную. «Дракон» рывком подминает Нечисть, Не Минцзюэ получает простор для замаха — и Бася, бесполезная в клинче, с хрустом врубается в противника. 

Нечисть безумно визжит и извивается под ними. Не Минцзюэ рубит. Успел Вэй Усянь выйти из дрифта или?.. Цзян Чэна несколько мутит от этой мысли, но он мешает кайдзю вырваться и больше ничего не пытается сказать. Голубая кровь облаками растекается вокруг и сияет в лучах прожекторов.

— Готов! — хрипит Не Минцзюэ. — Нечисть готова.

— Вы в порядке? — на чудовищно виноватый вопрос Лань Сичэня отвечать некогда, в эфире уже база:

— «Черный дракон», доложите о повреждениях егеря.

— Существенные, но не критичные. Дайте снимок этой ямы, чтоб мы знали, где вылезать.

Они разгибаются, поднимаются на ноги. Мутная илистая взвесь смешивается с кровавыми неоновыми пятнами и приглушает цвет. 

— Экипаж?

Как рука? спрашивает Не Минцзюэ. Цзян Чэн пожимает плечами.

— Не пострадал.

Кто-то выдыхает.

— Простите, — как-то не к месту произносит Лань Сичэнь. — Мне очень жаль.

Никто не отвечает ему.

Карту побережья выводят на центральный экран, мигают указатели. «Дракон» переступает через хвост кайдзю и идет по стрелкам.

По дороге на базу они не разговаривают. Цзян Чэн перебирает руками и ногами, размеренный ритм движений егеря на время задает ему цель.

До возвращения нет смысла спрашивать о Вэй Усяне, а по возвращении все станет известно. Сейчас можно об этом не думать, ловить последние минуты до момента, когда станет понятно, сделал он что-то хорошее или что-то ужасное. Пока что кажется, что ужасное, и кайдзю с вываленными кишками делается похож на Вэй Усяня. Пока что смертельно жаль егеря, который идет тяжело, а в его гулком металлическом теле что-то звучит надсадно, как будто из последних сил.

Если бы Цзян Чэн решил выйти из боя, как Лань Ванцзи, то хотя бы чувствовал себя лучше…

Но недолго, встревает Не Минцзюэ, нас бы всех сожрали.

Цзян Чэн знает, что это такая попытка подбодрить, а Не Минцзюэ уже через секунду знает, что она не удалась, что какого черта комментировать, что это нихрена не смешно. Но им обоим приходится подавить раздражение и шагать дальше; поругаться можно будет на базе, а сейчас, в дрифте, негигиенично поливать друг друга эмоциями. 

Едва «Дракон» въезжает в док на широченной платформе, к нему устремляются техники. Кто-то подъезжает на подьемниках к самым ногам, кто-то подходит по решетчатым многоярусным мосткам, и все ждут, пока отделится кабина и можно будет латать механизмы и корпус. Времени между явлениями всегда мало, а сейчас его еще меньше.

Кабина отрывается от корпуса, набирает скорость, слегка качается в шахте. Цзян Чэн обрывает дрифт первым и слишком грубо — на секунду у него темнеет в глазах, а гул и голоса кругом сливаются в сплошной визг и ввинчиваются прямо в висок. Потом, как всегда, собственное тело кажется полузнакомым, пальцы не с первого раза узнают крепления на запястьях и локтях. Не отцепляя ботинки от платформ, Цзян Чэн разминает руку — вроде цела, хотя эхо болевого импульса все еще гуляет где-то в суставах.

Из кабины они выбираются так же молча. Едва завидев бледных подавленных Ланей, Не Минцзю ломится к ним.

— Эй, ты! Что ты там устроил? Что это было такое?

Лань Сичэнь оттирает его вбок от Лань Ванцзи, который впервые в жизни не лучится осознанием своего совершенства. 

— Просто сбой компьютера, Минцзюэ. С каждым могло случиться.

Его решительно поджатые губы говорят: он будет твердить это сколько понадобится.

— Я знаю, что это был за сбой!

Лань Ванцзи не пытается ни поучаствовать в ссоре, ни отойти подальше — стоит где встал и смотрит перед собой как оглушенный. Цзян Чэн должен бы злиться на него, но не может и злится за это на себя. Как бы там ни было, ему некогда. Надо выяснить, что с Вэй Усянем.

Он проходит к шлюзу, несильно пихнув Не Минцзюэ кулаком, чтобы успокоился уже. У дверей его догоняет голос диспетчера:

— Экипажам «Черного дракона» и «Справедливости Небес» явиться к командующему базой через полчаса. Су Миньшань, вам тоже.

Точно, думает Цзян Чэн. Вэй Усянь тоже должен там быть.

Но Вэй Усяня там нет. Хмурый Лань Цижэнь просматривает какие-то отчеты, на пустом столе перед ним только маленький черный динамик. Когда он поднимает голову и смотрит на племянников, Цзян Чэн узнает в его взгляде разочарование.

Скажем так: у него большой опыт в распознавании разочарования. Иначе он, может, и не заметил бы. Он отводит глаза, потому что все бы отдал за разочарованный взгляд отца, ведь отец был бы жив.

Лань Цижэнь касается динамика.

— Техники расшифровали данные бортового самописца «Москита». Здесь выжимка. Прошу внимательно прослушать.

— Двадцатое октября, одиннадцать часов семнадцать минут, — произносит незнакомый голос, и сразу же следом слышен Вэй Усянь. Он невнятно ругается, гремит чем-то, угрожает, уговаривает — слов не разобрать, но по интонациям понятно.

У Цзян Чэна по спине бегут мурашки. Это записано через семь часов после того, как Вэй Усянь должен был катапультироваться из «Москита».

— Двадцатое октября. Двадцать два часа сорок три минуты.

На фоне слышен плеск и шлепки по воде. «Прекрати! — кричит Вэй Усянь. — Поднимайся!»

— Двадцать первое октября. Десять часов пятьдесят три минуты.

Сначала слышно только чье-то неровное дыхание, а потом хриплый, но все еще узнаваемый голос произносит: «Сейчас ты отнесешь меня назад».

Лань Цижэнь выключает динамик.

— В свете сегодняшнего инцидента пора признать, что Вэй Усянь действительно находился на борту «Москита» в сотне километров восточнее рифа, где был на следующий день обнаружен.

— Разрешите вопрос, — вставляет Цзян Чэн, пока никто не успел его опередить. — А где он находится сейчас?

Он знает командующего. С тех пор, как Лань Цижэнь кого-то в чем-то заподозрил, этот человек даже в сортир больше не сходит без присмотра. Что будет, если Лань Цижэнь посчитает кого-то угрозой безопасности базы?..

— Со вчерашнего вечера Вэй Усянь находится в изоляторе, — Лань Цижэнь на него не смотрит. — Примечательно, что его отсутствие обнаружено только сейчас. Я задаюсь вопросом, сколько еще его отлучек не были замечены. Мы вернемся к Вэй Усяню позже.

Цзян Чэн украдкой вытирает вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Почему со вчерашнего вечера, если кайдзю обнаружили только сегодня? Не Минцзюэ прав — теперь ему точно нельзя раскисать. 

— Оба боя с Нечистью в основном проходили под водой, — Лань Цижэнь складывает руки на своих отчетах. — Мы мало что о них знаем, но аналитики сделали кое-какие выводы. Давайте проверим, насколько они совпали с мнением пилотов. Первый пилот Лань.

— В первый раз атаки кайдзю были более хаотичными, — Лань Сичэнь все еще подавлен. — Во второй более точными. 

— Первый пилот Не?

— Кайдзю знал, куда бить. Во второй раз. 

— Второй пилот Цзян?

— Вэй Усянь пытался помешать кайдзю, — говорит Цзян Чэн, разглядывая черный полированный стол и свое перекошенное отражение в нем. — Он просто потерял управление.

— На чем основан этот вывод?

— На Вэй Усяне.

Несколько секунд за столом тихо, но Цзян Чэн чувствует тяжесть взглядов, проходящихся по нему. Затем Лань Ванцзи добавляет:

— Согласен со вторым пилотом Цзяном.

— Вам не давали слова, второй пилот Лань, — сухо произносит Лань Цижэнь.

— Виноват.

Цзян Чэн продолжает рассматривать стол. Семейные разборки. А он-то думал, его в такое больше не втянуть.

Еще несколько секунд Лань Цижэнь молчит. Слегка шелестит бумага, которую откладывают в сторону.

— Аналитика подтверждает ваши впечатления, но не может предложить внятных объяснений поведению кайдзю. Второй пилот Цзян?

— Он говорил, что может вступать с ними в дрифт.

— Каким образом?

— Он сказал, что оно само.

— Что еще он сказал?

Цзян Чэн поднимает голову. Разве он помнит, что нес тогда Вэй Усянь? 

— Он сказал, что кайдзю разумные, у них общее сознание, с ними можно вступить в переговоры…

— Почему не доложили об этом?

— Посчитал бредом.

Лань Цижэнь хмыкает. Насколько Цзян Чэну известно, все здесь присутствующие предпочли бы думать так же, если бы могли.

— Впредь оставьте руководству решать, что является бредом, а что нет. Это со всей очевидностью не ваша компетенция.

— Так точно, — рапортует Цзян Чэн. — Кроме того, я видел в поведении Вэй Усяня мелкие странности, как будто это был не совсем он. Это продолжалось несколько секунд, потом он снова вел себя нормально. Я посчитал, что он не в себе. Возможно, это кайдзю пытались им…

Лань Цижэнь нетерпеливо машет рукой, и Цзян Чэн машинально замолкает. 

— Что-то существенное, кроме попыток выгородить Вэй Усяня?

— Я тоже это видел, — уже второй раз Лань Ванцзи вмешивается в разговор без разрешения. 

Цзян Чэн косится на него. Вот так странно выслуживаться перед дядюшкой? Посторонний человек не заметил бы странностей в поведении Вэй Усяня. Даже Не Хуайсан не заметил.

В его душе поселяется смутное подозрение, которому он сам же и не дает оформиться, потому что это невозможно.

— Ванцзи наблюдателен, — тихо замечает Лань Сичэнь.

Не Минцзюэ хмурится и почесывает усы.

Лань Цижэнь прихлопывает отчеты рукой, тоже тихо, но все понимают, что пора замолчать.

— Также нам пора признать, что Вэй Усянь не установленным пока образом вступает в контакт с кайдзю и получает доступ к тому, что называет их общим сознанием, так же, как они получают доступ к тому, что известно ему. К расположению наших баз, устройству егерей, организации обороны.

Не Минцзюэ вскидывается.

— Шаньтоу!..

Братья Лани бледнеют, Цзян Чэн сглатывает комок в горле. 

Они же не могут обвинять в этом Вэй Усяня?

Что если следующей будет их база?

Что если кайдзю доберутся до Яньли? И до ребенка?

— Я должен с ним поговорить, — беспомощно произносит он.

— Любой контакт может привести к тому, что противник получит больше информации.

— А без контактов он там сойдет с ума, может, это будет еще хуже!

— Второй пилот Цзян, — чеканит командующий. — Не надо считать других глупее себя. Вам лучше немедленно притвориться дисциплинированным и уравновешенным человеком. Я ясно выразился?

Под давлением Цзян Чэн теряется и бормочет:

— Так точно.

Лань Цижэнь еще какое-то время сверлит его взглядом, потом продолжает:

— Всю полученную сегодня информацию вы все будете замалчивать. И таким образом избавите сослуживцев от ненужной паники и попыток обезопасить базу от Вэй Усяня. Решением дисциплинарной комиссии Вэй Усянь был уволен с должности пилота, сейчас он переведен в медицинский сектор для участия в испытаниях новых разработок нейроконструкторов. Это все, что нужно знать персоналу базы. Это ясно?

Как дисциплинированный и уравновешенный человек Цзян Чэн не позволяет себе схватиться за голову. 

— Разрешите вопрос. Вы сказали, Вэй Усянь в изоляторе со вчерашнего вечера, не с сегодняшнего утра. Почему?

— Потому что вчера он ворвался в этот кабинет и предупредил, что все, что видит он, видят и кайдзю.

Цзян Чэн не хочет даже представлять, на что это было похоже. 

— И вы его арестовали?..

Лань Цижэнь приподнимает брови.

— Я ему поверил.


	6. Chapter 6

Стены в изоляторе хотя бы не обиты мягкой дрянью, но они светлые и такие пустые, что Вэй Ин порой сам теряется в этой пустоте и сидит, глядя перед собой, минуты и часы. У него есть кровать, закуток с унитазом и раковиной и, с учетом обстоятельств, масса времени.

Сюда никаких звуков практически не доносится, и он, привыкший постоянно чувствовать и слышать базу, то и дело вслушивается в надежде уловить хоть что-то. Не улавливает. Вэй Ин знает, почему это правильно, но тишина настолько противоестественна, что его никак не отпускает напряжение.

Он чувствует страх и вину за то, что не справился с Нечистью, позволил ей атаковать егерей, ничего не сумел сделать. Растратил все силы, заставляя кайдзю кривляться, и ему было смешно, он радовался, что заставил всех признать свою правоту, чувствовал себя сильным, пока «Справедливость Небес» не погасила огни.

Тогда его пробрал мороз от осознания, насколько уязвимы пилоты в обездвиженном егере, он потерял равновесие и кубарем полетел в темноту, которая только этого и ждала. Все попытки бороться с ней были почти бесполезны. 

Вэй Ин трет лицо. У него нет часов, так что он не знает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор. Может быть, Цзян Чэн слишком поздно оттащил того кайдзю от «Справедливости Небес». А может быть, Цзян Чэн сам уже за это поплатился.

Он помнит, как трескались его бесчисленные ребра и кипящая кровь текла в океан, как он пытался бить хвостом мимо цели, но захлебывался яростью и болью кайдзю и ничего, ничего не мог сделать. Потом он умер в соленой воде и очнулся на жесткой койке, задыхаясь от воспоминаний. 

Больше не происходило ничего. 

Далекие голоса в его голове по-прежнему звучат, но они ничего не знают ни о «Черном драконе», ни о «Справедливости Небес», потому что Нечисть не может о них рассказать. Вэй Ин больше не пытается подчинить никого из них своей воле — ему страшно, но еще страшнее, что это они могут попытаться подчинить его.

Выходит, Лань Цижэнь правильно сделал, что запер его здесь.

Вэй Ин ложится на кровать, поднимается и ходит по камере то быстро, то медленно, ложится снова. Варится в собственном соку так же, как и на борту «Москита», но там хотя бы был свежий воздух и какой-то собеседник.

В коридоре раздаются шаги. Вэй Ин соскакивает с кровати и бежит к решетке, прижимается лицом к прутьям, чтобы скорее увидеть того, кто придет из-за поворота. Больше в изоляторе нет никого, идти могут только к нему.

Это Лань Чжань. Сердце у Вэй Ина заходится так, что едва не выпрыгивает прямо в коридор, он готов умереть на месте от счастья, что Лань Чжань жив, и от благодарности за то, что он пришел — после всего, что было.

— Лань Чжань! — он просовывает руку между прутьями, чтобы скорее поймать, а не получится — так просто притвориться, что машет.

В итоге беспрепятственно ловит за локоть и только в этот момент понимает, что Лань Чжань осязаем, а значит, по-настоящему жив. На секунду напряжение отпускает, он почти готов обмякнуть, как сваренная лапша.

— Лань Чжань, что там? Что происходит?

Лань Чжань чуть заметно качает головой и не говорит ни слова. Вэй Ин трясет его руку, не желая сдаваться вот так.

— Что? Мне нельзя об этом знать?

Еще одно легкое покачивание головой. 

— Ну хотя бы скажи, твой брат в порядке? А Цзян Чэн? А Не Минцзюэ?

Лань Чжань смотрит на него без малейшего упрека. Даже в холодном синеватом свете здешних ламп в его глазах играют теплые золотистые отблески.

— Вэй Ин. Все хорошо.

Вэй Ин ему верит и даже позволяет себе прислониться лбом к холодным прутьям, вот настолько он запутался в том, что делает, и в том, что с ним происходит. Его пальцы теребят чужой рукав как будто сами по себе, и каждую секунду он ждет, что Лань Чжань освободится и отойдет. Но Лань Чжань остается рядом.

— А что теперь я? Меня оставят сидеть тут?

— М, — говорит Лань Чжань, это звучит и как согласие, и отрицание одновременно. 

Вэй Ин прикрывает глаза. Он наделал каких-то глупостей. Из-за него разрушена база в Шаньтоу, погибло столько людей — пилоты, техники, обслуживающий персонал, точно такие же, как те, что ходят мимо него каждый день. Он ужасный человек.

— Я теперь совсем бесполезен?

— М.

Да, правильно. Ему лучше пока не знать, если он может быть чем-то полезен. 

Он отпускает Лань Чжаня и втягивает руку назад, пока она не превратилась в лапу, или щупальце, или клешню.

— Если твой дядя не знает, что ты пришел, ты должен сейчас же уйти!

— Дядя знает.

Лань Чжань по-прежнему смотрит на него очень серьезно и как будто не замечает решетки между ними, не помнит, что Вэй Ин совсем недавно чуть не убил его. Или как будто все это не имеет значения.

Но это имеет, потому что ничего не кончилось. Он больше не допустит ни малейшей вероятности, что кто-то из-за него пострадает. Даже если это будет означать то, о чем Вэй Ин сейчас не хочет думать.

— Лань Чжань, зачем ты пришел?

Блики дробятся, и светло-карие глаза Лань Чжаня кажутся золотистыми целиком.

— Убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо.

Вэй Ин чувствует, что готов разрыдаться, и чтобы этого не случилось, смеется. Никто никогда ему такого не говорил, кроме Цзян Яньли, а она теперь далеко и занята.

— Со мной все хорошо, Лань Чжань! Что со мной может случиться, я же заперт! Тут даже поскользнуться не на чем. Не волнуйся обо мне.

— М, — с сомнением произносит Лань Чжань. — Хорошо. Есть еще поручение от дяди.

Звучит как то что нужно, чтобы успокоиться. Вэй Ин с готовностью кивает. 

— Расскажи мне все, что ты успел узнать о кайдзю.

Ха-ха, это будет долгий разговор! Вэй Ин шумно выдыхает, выталкивает из себя все чрезмерные эмоции, и вот уже можно говорить без слез в голосе. Можно даже подумать, что Лань Чжань ничего не заметил.

— Это надолго. Давай-ка присядем!

Они садятся друг напротив друга прямо на пол. Лань Чжань сидит безупречно прямо, Вэй Ин облокачивается на решетку и даже ступни через нее просовывает — хоть какая-то часть него пока побудет на свободе. 

— Ну в общем, когда я начал тонуть в «Моските»…

Он рассказывает все как на духу, порой повторяясь и возвращаясь назад, если рассказал недостаточно подробно. Ему самому рассказ кажется путаным, но Лань Чжань внимательно слушает, лишь изредка уточняя, и не сводит с него глаз. И происходит какое-то волшебство, как будто внутри исчезают все преграды, поставленные где стыдом, где страхом показаться сумасшедшим. Вэй Ин говорит так свободно, как, наверное, ни с кем еще не говорил, а Лань Чжань слушает так, как еще никто его не слушал — безоговорочно принимая каждое слово, каждую паузу, каждый всхлип, когда он все же начинает всхлипывать, сам не зная почему.

— Ох, Лань Чжань, — наконец говорит Вэй Ин, и Лань Чжань молча протягивает ему платок, просовывает руку в его клетку и не сразу убирает.

Он вытирает лицо, сморкается и, стесняясь вернуть платок, запихивает в карман форменных брюк.

— Я постираю и отдам, ладно?

— Не нужно отдавать. Я принесу еще.

Вэй Ину хочется одновременно засмеяться, снова заплакать и затормошить Лань Чжаня, если бы их только не разделяла решетка. Значит, его пока не выпустят отсюда. Значит, Лань Чжань придет еще раз.

— Я попробую узнать о кайдзю что-нибудь еще. Это будет полезно?

Лань Чжань хмурится, между бровями у него появляется складка, и он раздумывает несколько секунд, прежде чем неохотно отвечает:

— Да. Это будет полезно.

— И не выдать им чего-нибудь еще, — поспешно добавляет Вэй Ин.

Кивок. Лань Чжань наконец отводит взгляд, и похоже, что это начало прощания.

— Я должен доложить командующему.

Вэй Ин поднимается с пола первым, потирает затекший зад, прежде чем вспоминает застесняться, и хватается за решетку. 

— Конечно. Скорее все ему расскажи.

— Вэй Ин.

— Что?

— Будь очень осторожен.

Это не Вэй Ин будет паковаться в егеря, уязвимые места которого известны противнику. Это он должен просить быть осторожнее. Но если они оба заладят про осторожность, будет как-то слишком мелодраматично.

— Без проблем, — наигранно бодро говорит Вэй Ин.

В следующий раз шаги раздаются совсем скоро. Вэй Ин не успел не то что узнать ничего полезного — он вообще ничего не успел сделать, только предавался нервной радости, то вспоминая встречу с Лань Чжанем и слова «все хорошо», то предвкушая новую, на которой, конечно, он не разревется. 

Из-за поворота появляется Цзян Чэн, и сердце болезненно екает, хотя, собственно, почему? Вэй Ин рад будет даже получить от него нагоняй за эту выходку с Нечистью!

Цзян Чэн, как обычно мрачный и напряженный, внимательно осматривает его с ног до головы.

— Развлекаешься?

— Вроде того, — говорит Вэй Ин.

Цзян Чэн фыркает и начинает копаться в карманах. Через решетку отправляются пара плиток шоколада, упаковка мясных чипсов и еще чипсов обыкновенных. Если бы только сестра знала, до чего ж они с А-Чэном иногда похожи.

— Больше ничего хорошего не нашел. 

Вэй Ин не удивился бы, если бы он припер сюда свой собственный обед.

— Слушай, — говорит он, пытаясь поудобнее уложить все это в руках. — Если что, меня тут кормят…

Цзян Чэн делает свой любимый жест, который означает, что Вэй Ин должен немедленно заткнуться, а иначе пожалеет. Вэй Ин замолкает.

— Просто скажи «спасибо» и съешь это все.

— Сейчас?

— Когда хочешь.

— Спасибо, — говорит Вэй Ин. 

Цзян Чэн внимательно вглядывается в него, его лицо выражает все оттенки подозрительности попеременно.

— Ты что... ревел?

Вэй Ин смеется от неожиданности.

— Нет! Ну совсем немного. Чуть-чуть. Забудь об этом.

Цзян Чэн закатывает глаза, потом оглядывается, как будто их кто-то может слышать, качает головой. Так ему неуютно от того, что они затронули эту тему.

— Все нормально, — говорит он своим самым сварливым тоном. — Сестра просила передать, что она тебя любит. Успокойся.

Вообще-то из них двоих не мешало бы успокоиться А-Чэну, но так вышло, что его в последние годы никто не видел спокойным. Вэй Ин уже и не помнит, как это должно выглядеть.

— Скажи ей, что я тоже ее люблю.

— Сам скажешь. Все равно тебя вышвырнут с базы, когда выпустят отсюда. Она велела, чтоб ты немедленно ехал к ней.

— А этот ее…

Он не любит Цзинь Цзысюаня. Цзинь Цзысюань тоже его не любит, но сестра с ним счастлива. Однажды Вэй Ин с этим смирится.

Наверное…

Нет, не сегодня.

На этот раз Цзян Чэн морщится презрительно. Он вечно грозится набить Цзинь Цзысюаню морду и никогда не решается огорчить Яньли.

— Сестра решила, что ты должен приехать. Этого ее никто не спрашивает.

Вэй Ин кивает с печальным вздохом. Да. Наверное, после всего этого ему надо будет где-то жить. Потом он собирает волю в кулак и произносит:

— Извини за Нечисть.

Цзян Чэн передергивает плечами.

— Больно было?

— Что?

— Ты глухой, что ли? Тебе было больно, говорю, когда мы ее убивали?

Теплое чувство уже второй раз за день разливается у Вэй Ина в груди.

— Нет. Совсем нет.

Теперь он вспоминает эти крики в громкоговоритель. Как будто можно было выйти из дрифта и совсем никак не помешать кайдзю, не попытаться даже. 

— Ну хорошо, — недоверчиво тянет Цзян Чэн. — Не делай никаких глупостей, пока старик Лань не приказал расстрелять тебя снова.

Поразмыслив, Вэй Ин с душераздирающим шелестом вскрывает пачку чипсов и начинает громко хрустеть.

— Я думал, ты будешь рад.

— Придурок, — Цзян Чэн зло сверкает на него глазами. — Знаешь что? Я больше не приду. Реви тут сколько хочешь.

Вэй Ин протягивает ему через решетку пару чипсов, и Цзян Чэн осторожно их берет.

— Все, хватит. Ешь сам.

С полминуты они сосредоточенно хрустят. Это самый странный семейный обед, который Вэй Ин мог бы вообразить. Но очень знакомый в том смысле, что над ними витает дух множества невысказанных слов.

— Ладно, — наконец произносит Цзян Чэн, облизав пальцы. — Я все равно не могу тебе ничего сказать. Херни не делай, а там мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

Вэй Ин кивает. Цзян Чэн удивительно ловко толкает его в плечо, и прутья ему не мешают. Потом он уходит, засунув руки в карманы самым независимым на свете жестом. Вэй Ин машет ему в спину и уходит доедать чипсы на кровати.

Почему-то он думал, что его выпустят из изолятора, ну, или хотя бы чуть больше свободы дадут. Да куда там! После ухода Цзян Чэна больше никто не приходит. При электрическом свете даже непонятно, сколько времени прошло, день сейчас или ночь. Пища, которую приносит кто-то из охраны, тоже всегда одинаковая, никакой каши на завтрак. Не то чтобы Вэй Ин хотел отмечать прожитые дни крестиками на стене, но все же…

Он берется придумывать, как обмануть электронный замок и сбежать отсюда, но тут же запрещает себе такие мысли — их же могут подсмотреть. Кайдзю не станут мелочиться с электронным замком и просто вышибут ворота, но все равно.

Первые попытки подступиться к Ним после случая с Нечистью оказываются неудачными. Они выскальзывают, забивают Вэй Ину голову потоком неясных, но ослепительно ярких образов, а потом, когда он засыпает, подкрадываются сами. Но в этот раз они ищут не там — ему не снится ничего толкового. Снятся немного родители. Лицо отца Вэй Ин не помнит, помнит только его темно-синюю рубашку и часы с металлическим браслетом. Лицо матери вспоминается смутно, но он помнит гладкие волосы, в которые тыкался носом, сидя у нее на руках. Снятся обрывки школьных воспоминаний, падение с велосипеда, и как он чуть не утонул в Пристани, и как Цзян Чэн его за что-то отлупил, а потом долго извинялся и отдал свой скейт, потому что сестра поговорила с ним особым тоном, каким умела только она и дядя Цзян. Как будто кто-то листает его воспоминания, а потом отбрасывает — не то, все не то…

Вэй Ин просыпается со смехом, потому что вдруг понял, что они ищут — причину, по которой он может дрифтовать вот так! А ее нет. 

Смеется он недолго. Когда Лань Чжань придет снова, он захочет услышать что-то поинтереснее. Его очередь искать.


	7. Chapter 7

Цзян Чэну разрешили навестить брата только раз, после того совещания. А потом запретили. Братьев Ланей временно отстранили, и говорят, командующий Лань поклялся лично расстрелять того пилота, который попадет «под влияние» Вэй Усяня. Цзян Чэн не слишком в это верит, но он не готов рисковать и своим отстранением. База не может позволить себе потерять еще и «Черного дракона». 

Порой, проходя мимо коридора к изолятору, он заглядывает в его скупо освещенное нутро, а потом отворачивается и уходит.

Если бы с Вэй Усянем что-то пошло не так, ему бы дали знать, ведь так?

По правде говоря, совсем не факт.

Не Минцзюэ все еще злится, но они помирились с Лань Сичэнем (с которым сложно не помириться, когда он этого хочет). Теперь старший Лань все чаще просиживает в диспетчерской, кому-то с чем-то помогая. Младшего командующий постоянно держит при себе.

И все. Больше никаких новостей, никаких повторных совещаний. Им просто велели молчать и ждать. Цзян Чэн ненавидит и то, и другое.

Так проходят мучительные четыре дня, и наконец он слышит из динамиков:

— Экипажу «Черного дракона» срочно явиться к командующему базой.

Еще только семь утра, но про командующего ходят слухи, что он поднимается в пять. Цзян Чэн разворачивается на пороге столовой, из которой так славно тянуло кофе, и бодро галопирует к кабинету Лань Цижэня. Чем ближе, тем сильнее он тревожится, и может только напоминать себе: командующий посчитал бы ниже своего достоинства лично извещать его о проблемах с Вэй Усянем.

Он успевает первым. Лань Цижэнь отрывает взгляд от экранов, кивком отвечает на положенное приветствие, но ничего не говорит. Цзян Чэн почти задает свой вопрос, но в последнюю секунду откладывает это. 

Дисциплинированный и уравновешенный человек, значит.

Он одергивает форму и молча садится на прежнее место. Прибывший следующим Не Минцзюэ быстро оценивает обстановку и покровительственно водружает себя между Лань Цижэнем и Цзян Чэном, как будто перепутал его с Хуайсаном. Все остальные прибывают вместе и рассаживаются хаотично — Лань Сичэнь, Цзинь Гуанъяо, Су Миньшань, двое техников из оружейного отсека, которых он не помнит по именам. Лань Ванцзи нет.

Впервые за все время Лань Цижэнь разворачивает самый большой и неприкосновенный экран к столу. Пару секунд Цзян Чэн просто переваривает грандиозность этого события и, очевидно, связанной с ним задачи. Осознание чего-то неотвратимого накатывает на него, как большая волна, немного бултыхает в безвоздушном пространстве и только потом выпускает.

В одном углу экрана сильно масштабированная карта — с одного края побережье, с другого океан, по центру Разлом. В противоположном углу очень схематичный чертеж какой-то конструкции. Посередине яркими красными линиями чертеж Разлома. Он совсем не похож на то схематичное изображение, которое теперь знает каждый школьник — что-то вроде песочных часов с маленькими чашами и длинным перешейком. На экране эта херня то расширяется, то сужается, то вообще обозначена пунктиром. 

— Сегодня командование утвердило план операции по закрытию Разлома, — говорит Лань Цижэнь.

Попыток закрыть Разлом было уже предостаточно. В него сбрасывали снаряды, которые взрывались на полпути, и это не работало. Обсуждали даже ядерную бомбу, но до дела так и не дошло. Цзян Чэн слышал, что по всем расчетам ущерб для Китая выходил даже больше, чем для кайдзю.

Так что он и в этот не слишком верит, но сделает, конечно, что потребуется.

— Господин Сун, обрисуйте вкратце суть вашего устройства.

Один из техников поднимается, словно отвечает на уроке, но так невозмутимо, что на уроке себя и чувствуешь.

— Мы собрали электромагнитную бомбу, взрыв которой порождает мощный электромагнитный импульс, способный воздействовать на абелево поле, которое… это несущественно. В нашем распоряжении десять таких бомб. Их одновременный взрыв разрушит структуру Разлома. Необходимо, чтобы капсула с бомбами была сброшена в Разлом и достигла…

Он замолкает и поднимает глаза к потолку, словно в поисках подсказки. Второй техник не дает паузе затянуться:

— Глубину Разлома нельзя оценить как, собственно, глубину, речь не о метрах или чем-то подобном. В общем, капсула должна пройти определенную отметку.

Зеленая линия перечеркивает Разлом по горизонтали. В целом повезло — она где-то в верхней трети чертежа.

— Мы отследим путь капсулы в Разломе, — господин Сун уже подобрал нужные слова. — Сразу же, как она пройдет отметку, будет взорвана. Есть риск, что при этом выйдут из строя егеря, находящиеся слишком близко к эпицентру.

— Насколько выйдут? — осторожно спрашивает Лань Сичэнь.

— Полностью.

— Их можно будет…

— Нет, — отвечает господин Сун, даже не дослушав вопрос. — Вся электроника будет необратимо повреждена.

Цзян Чэн беззвучно переводит дыхание. Сначала его пронизывает неожиданная, но острая жалость к «Дракону» и ко всему, что он за это время перенес, а теперь останется жалкой консервной банкой на огромной глубине. Потом он позволяет себе подумать, что может остаться в этой консервной банке и сам.

Люк на крыше открывается механически, но под таким давлением его даже не приподнять. Подача кислорода завязана на электронику, так что, скорее всего, воздуха в кабине не хватит до тех пор, пока спустятся водолазы. Точно не хватит на то время, которое будут вскрывать броню. Ну ладно, даже если вскроют или люк откроется… В егере нет шлюзов. В кабину просто хлынет вода и сплющит их с Не Минцзюэ, как блинчики.

Не очень здорово.

— Насколько велик риск? — невозмутимо спрашивает Лань Цижэнь. — На какое расстояние должны отойти егеря?

Техники только качают головами, их движения очень похожи.

— Непредсказуемо.

— По обоим пунктам.

Вот так я и умру, думает Цзян Чэн, но сам в это не верит. Наверное, это его шанс что-то полезное осознать, но он его бездарно упускает, думая только о том, что может, и неправда. Может, они и не умрут. А может, расстояния хватит. С какой скоростью егерь может двигаться на глубине двести метров?

— Операцию проводит «Черный дракон»? — спрашивает Не Минцзюэ.

— Мы с дядей тоже идем, — отвечает Лань Сичэнь как-то потерянно. 

С дядей?.. Цзян Чэн поднимает глаза на командующего. Командующий выглядит как обычно. 

— Когда?

— Сегодня.

Сегодня означает, что Цзян Чэн не успеет позвонить сестре, послушать, как хнычет племянник, или поговорить с Вэй Усянем. Ну, к Вэй Усяню его на всякий случай и не пустят. Он представляет, как Вэнь Цин открывает газету с известием о его гибели при закрытии Разлома... Глупости какие, Вэнь Цин не читает газет, она даже новости не смотрит. Может, она вообще через полгода спохватится.

Да и черт с ней. Цзян Чэн не собирается умирать. Не дождетесь. Не тогда, когда он мир спасет и, может, отец наконец-то был бы доволен.

Но спасение мира командующий Лань в первую очередь доверяет себе, так что капсулу с бомбами несет «Справедливость Небес». Глубоко, блядь, символично, думает Цзян Чэн. Не Минцзюэ для разнообразия с ним согласен.

Они не гадают, закроется Разлом на самом деле или нет — то ли чтобы не надеяться слишком сильно, то ли чтобы не отпугнуть удачу своим недоверием и страхом не справиться. Пока что им надо просто скинуть одну штуковину в одну дырку и отойти подальше. Это простая задача, любой дурак смог бы. Явления сегодня не фиксировались. Как бы не оказалось, что два егеря для этого вообще и не нужны.

«Дракона» хорошо подлатали. Чуть-чуть иначе звучит движок одного из моторов левой руки, а в остальном прямо как не было Нечисти. Цзян Чэн борется с искушением пошевелиться, размять конструкцию — но тогда «Дракон» начнет болтаться на тросах, а вертолетчикам и так нелегко. «Справедливость Небес» висит впереди с невероятным достоинством, и традиционное ланьское молчание сейчас кажется не дружелюбным, а холодным. Позади и сбоку деловито, чуть ниже, чем «Москит», гудит «Шершень».

Потом их наконец сбрасывают с минимальной высоты. Под водой быстро темнеет, егеря включают прожекторы почти одновременно, затем в наушниках наконец звучит человеческий голос.

— База, что с активностью Разлома? — спрашивает Лань Цижэнь.

— Разлом неактивен, — Цзинь Гуанъяо слегка заикается на первом слоге. — Следим за датчиками.

Подводные течения здесь кажутся почти незаметными, но все же егерей понемногу относит от цели и друг от друга. На одном из экранов появляется скорректированная траектория погружения и курс. База предлагает сначала встретиться и двигаться к Разлому уже вместе — вполне разумно.

Когда «Дракон» приземляется, с илистого дна поднимаются тучи мутной грязи, в которой теряется свет прожекторов. Они вслепую идут по приборам, пока не ожидая подвоха. Аппаратура улавливает вдалеке движение чего-то крупного — это Лани. В динамиках слышен только глухой, ничем не подозрительный подводный шум. 

И так всю дорогу до цели. Егеря успевают встретиться и подойти почти вплотную. Вибрацию дна под их шагами уже уловил бы кто угодно, но Разлом не реагирует. Синие искрящие дуги над абсолютно черным провалом слабо шевелятся. Они кажутся яркими, но исходящее от них свечение почти не разгоняет мрак.

— Приступаю к сбросу капсулы, — извещает Лань Цижэнь. — «Черный дракон», будьте наготове.

К капсуле прикреплен небольшой двигатель, так что она медленно отделяется от корпуса егеря и движется к Разлому. Один из ланьских пилотов теперь занят манипуляциями с пультом, а значит, они ни на что не успеют среагировать.

«Дракон» обходит их по короткому радиусу, размеренно шарит прожекторами — кругом все та же подводная муть. Пока он делает половину круга, капсула успевает доплыть, проходит ровно между дугами и на секунду зависает, а потом неспешно движется вниз, преодолевая, кажется, не только сопротивление воды, но и какую-то невидимую преграду.

Цзян Чэна наконец накрывает внезапным осознанием того, сколько зависит от этой странной конструкции, невнятной формы, с нелепо шевелящимися лопастями. Он забывает дышать и смотрит, как капсула вместе с надеждами всего человечества (которое, впрочем, пока не в курсе) исчезает во тьме. Не Минцзюэ не дышит тоже. База должна сообщить, что рубеж пройден, и тогда можно будет сделать вдох.

Не Минцзюэ запоздало вспоминает, что сразу после сброса надо было делать ноги, но они просто не могут оторвать взгляд от еле заметной тусклой точки, ползущей вниз.

Вспыхивает лампочка. База выходит на связь.

Долю секунды что-то трещит в динамиках.

Потом раздается голос, и…

— Внимание пилотам! Движение в Разломе. Двойное явление.

Особого разочарования Цзян Чэн не чувствует. Он знал, что настолько легко ничего не получится.

Егеря наперегонки готовят орудия. «Дракон» отходит так, чтоб не стоять у Ланей на пути — они наверняка начнут со своей музыки. 

Он впервые видит явление вблизи. За доли секунды свечение над Разломом раскаляется от синего до почти прозрачного, настолько яркого, что экраны внешних камер сплошь заливает белым, а под зажмуренными веками вспыхивают цветные пятна. И когда белое гаснет, Цзян Чэн все еще видит очень смутно. Провал выплевывает воду и драгоценные бомбы вместе с ней — маячок капсулы чертит на экране пологую дугу и оседает в ил. Одновременно из провала начинает всплывать кайдзю.

И всплывает.

И всплывает. 

Не дожидаясь, пока он вылезет полностью, «Дракон» сдвигает нагрудные щитки и открывает огонь. Снаряды бьются о панцирь кайдзю с чуть заметным запозданием, но скорости им все же хватает — скоро во мраке расползаются облака неоновой крови. Зубы у Цзян Чэна стучат от вибрации — Лани играют что-то новенькое.

Рева не слышно, но кайдзю очень похоже разевает пасть, мотает рогатой башкой, загребает лапами и не может дотянуться. С каждой секундой он все подвижнее, и все труднее удерживать прицел на точке, где панцирь уже пробит. Чертова кровь клубится, мешая обзору, и кажется, до важных органов им все равно не достать.

«Дракон» дает еще пару очередей поперек брюха, и крови становится больше. Если хорошенько пропороть саблей....

Озарение проскакивает в дрифте как искра, еще прежде чем тьма шевелится. Цзян Чэн роняет егеря на одно колено, Не Минцзюэ валит вбок и подставляет руку — и хвост, размером едва ли не с самого кайдзю, пролетает над ними.

Твою мать, думают оба. Он слишком большой.

Встать под чудовищным весом воды совсем не то, что встать на мелководье. В эти пару секунд становится ясно, что кайдзю не только больше, но и быстрее. А из Разлома уже, кажется лезет второй. Точно не разобрать — они подняли такие тучи ила, что Ланей едва видно по прожекторам, а все остальное превратилось в размытые пятна.

Первый кайдзю яростно бьется, пытаясь уйти из зоны поражения Ланей, тяжелый хвост лупит во все стороны, не позволяя приблизиться. «Дракон» переводит прицел туда, где должен быть второй.

База, спасибо ей, работает молча. Зеленые линии рисуют на экранах схематичного егеря Ланей, красные очерчивают цели и начинают медленно уточнять контуры. Сбоку вырастают кодовые имена, но пока не до них. Не Минцзюэ настраивает саблю — длинной на такой глубине не помашешь. Цзян Чэн стреляет и ждет, не поползут ли снова неоновые облака в лучах прожекторов.

А затем кайдзю одним рывком валит их на дно. Он похож на огромного кальмара, но с чешуей и с зубастой пастью, полной крупных острых зубов — ряда в четыре или даже в пять. Щупальца спутали егерю ноги и не дают подняться, Бася не может без замаха прорубить чешую, пасть тычет прямо в щиты, закрывшие кабину, стрелять нельзя — если снаряд не пробьет броню кайдзю, то разорвется вплотную к «Дракону». В драке Цзян Чэн уже бил бы головой в лицо, но у егеря нет шеи, чтоб такое провернуть.

Они катаются по дну, пытаются приложить друг друга о редкие скалы. Сабля вернулась в ножны, и Не Минцзюэ раз за разом засаживает твари кулаком по внешнему ряду зубов, выбивая один или два, режет острыми пластинами перчатки омерзительный длинный язык. Цзян Чэн вцепился в бок и изо всех сил выдирает толстую чешую — защита на кальмаре не хуже, чем на «Драконе». Щупальца выворачивают им руки, ноги, пытаются выломать железные суставы и сорвать кислородные баки.

— «Золотой цилинь» прибыл в доки, будет переброшен к Разлому в течение получаса, — говорит база.

Нет, твою мать! В ярости Цзян Чэн наконец вырывает сразу две чешуйки. У Вэй Усяня поехала крыша, его самого пустили в расход, у сестры должен остаться хотя бы этот Цзинь.

— Мы справляемся, — кричит Не Минцзюэ. — База, мы справляемся!

— «Цилиню» быть наготове, — лаконично говорит командующий Лань. Словно не запыхался даже. — Не перебрасывать без команды.

Это не ради Цзян Чэна, но сейчас он благодарен.

Кальмар снова бьет их о дно так, что рев моторов на секунду сбивается, а по экранам бегут цветные зигзаги. На одном вспыхивает красным целая секция — поврежден корпус в районе поясницы. Кайдзю пытается перегнуть егеря так, чтобы сломать пополам. У Цзян Чэна отнимается спина от попыток удержать машину ровно, но он уже проковырял в чешуе достаточную дырку, чтобы вбить в нее, в огромные твердые мышцы рукоять Цзыдяня.

Разряд!

В темноте перед ними вспыхивает зарево. Лиловые молнии оплетают кальмара, щупальца сжимаются так, что от боли в спине все темнеет. Цзян Чэн хрипит, не успев даже воздуха втянуть, но напряжение уже сброшено.

Кальмар бросается прочь, тащит с собой егеря еще несколько секунд, затем бросает. Последняя вспышка лилового высвечивает судорожный гребок щупалец.

— «Дракон», не приближаться! — это Лань Сичэнь.

Они сейчас и не смогли бы — обоих не слушаются ноги. Не Минцзюэ думает, что пристукнет Хуайсана. Надо же совесть иметь со своими болевыми импульсами. Цзян Чэн думает, что не отказался бы прилечь.  
И со всеми удобствами посмотреть, как первого кайдзю, которого они даже не рассмотрели, опутывает тонкая серебристая струна. Как мишура на подарке, думает Цзян Чэн. Как веревочка на ветчине, думает Не Минцзюэ — и он ближе к истине.

Через несколько мгновений струна разрезает кайдзю на четыре части — всю его броню, и вонючие внутренности, и даже хвост. Вокруг вскипают вода и кислота, облака мути закрывают обзор, а прожекторы Ланей тускнеют — слишком много энергии нужно на такой фокус.

— Где Кракен? — спрашивает Лань Цижэнь.

Цзян Чэн смотрит на кодовые имена. Они на базе и вправду назвали кальмара Кракеном. На экране возникает указатель.

— В полукилометре к юго-западу, — чеканит Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Лежит на грунте.

Цзян Чэн смотрит на другой указатель. Капсула с бомбами практически у них под ногами. «Дракон» поднимает ее из ила бережно, как бабочку — двигатель еле жив, лопасти погнуты.

— Двигатель капсулы поврежден, — рапортует Не Минцзюэ.

И они медленно, хромая на обе ноги, тащат ее к Разлому, над которым по-прежнему сияют синие дуги. Почти к той же точке выходят Лани, беспорядочно мигая прожекторами. 

Вот теперь все по-настоящему. Теперь они верят, что в самом деле взорвут чертов Разлом и все закончат.

Цзян Чэн думает, что второй егерь все-таки понадобился не зря. Не так обидно будет сдохнуть тут, если что.

— База, — произносит Лань Цижэнь. — Активность в Разломе?..

— Нет активности.

— Сбрасываем бомбы.

«Дракон» вытягивает руку, и капсула повисает над бездной. Спустя мгновение потрепанный двигатель оживает и она медленно, подрагивая ползет вниз.

— Минцзюэ, — зовет Лань Сичэнь. — Отходите.

От его голоса Цзян Чэна словно обдает холодом, и Не Минцзюэ тоже.

— А вы?..

— У нас мало энергии. Сигнал от пульта управления может не пройти. Нам надо быть ближе. Ваша задача — перехватить Кракена в случае атаки.

Но, думает Не Минцзюэ, но… В дрифте вдруг поднимается целая буря, но только на секунду. В эту секунду сжаты множество лет дружбы, общего горя, общей войны — слишком много всего, чтобы Цзян Чэн мог сразу разглядеть, но ему становится горько. Он всегда хорошо относился к старшему Ланю.

Не Минцзюэ сбрасывает воспоминания, как вкладку с экрана. 

— Принято, Сичэнь.

В наушниках раздается странный звук, как будто кто-то охнул и зажал себе рот. Судя по каналу, база. Все делают вид, что не слышали. Цзян Чэн отводит взгляд от капсулы, «Дракон» разворачивается спиной к — он не смотрит, но смотрит Не Минцзюэ — «Справедливости Небес», густо-синей в тусклом свете прожекторов.

Они медленно ковыляют к полудохлому кайдзю. Цзян Чэн наконец находит время посмотреть, как назывался второй — Несси. Наверное, они там здорово нервничали, когда давали кайдзю дурацкие клички.

— Минута до контрольной отметки.

Всего-то? Ладно. Даже если бы там было два часа, это ничем не помогло бы. 

В лучах прожектора щупальцы Кракена судорожно дергаются, но он не атакует. Но даже если да, на минуту «Дракон» его задержит. 

— Тридцать секунд.

А на полминуты тем более.

Все будет хорошо, думает Цзян Чэн. Импульс сюда не дойдет.

Через полминуты гаснет свет и в наушниках навсегда воцаряется тишина.


	8. Chapter 8

Вэй Ин просыпается в ужасе. 

Он брошен в полном одиночестве, во мраке, в чужой вселенной. Он больше не слышит чужих голосов. От страха он близок к безумию, его трясет, ему больно — везде, во всем израненном теле.

В изоляторе светло и тепло, но он дрожит от холода, а перед глазами плывут пятна. Да что же это.

Вэй Ин с трудом садится, бредет к крану, жадно глотает холодную воду, которая чуть-чуть, совсем немного отдает железом. Когда он сует голову под кран, от холода екает сердце, но это все еще не тот потусторонний мороз, который он чувствует где-то в глубине тела.

С волос течет на плечи и за шиворот, капли падают на пол. Вэй Ин уже увереннее идет к решетке, прижимается к ней лицом. В коридоре никого нет, ничего не слышно.

Хотя вообще-то он бы ничего не понял, даже если б эту базу сейчас захватило НАТО. Нет, эта мысль вообще не утешает.

— Лань Чжань! — кричит он в коридор. — Лань Чжа-а-а-ань!

Нет ответа.

Вэй Ин отходит назад, потирает глаза и стряхивает с себя сонную одурь. В ожидании завтрака можно взяться за работу — единственную, которая у него осталась. Он все еще не успел узнать о кайдзю ничего, что кажется достаточно важным и полезным. Но он должен стараться. Может быть, получится сегодня.

Но сегодня Их нет. Сознание-океан обмелело и пересохло, словно и не было никогда. Он находит только одного кайдзю — того, чей ужас его разбудил. С нехорошим предчувствием Вэй Ин сжимает зубы и ныряет в этот ужас, чтобы разобраться, но спустя лишь несколько секунд выныривает обратно.

Егеря закрыли Разлом!

Но ведь он говорил? Он же говорил, что это бесполезно? Он ведь не мог не сказать? 

И Лань Чжань слушал внимательно. Он все это время ловил каждое слово Вэй Ина. Он переспросил бы, если б недопонял. 

Теперь у Них достаточно знаний о планете, чтобы открыть новый Разлом хоть в центре Пекина, хоть на базе, прямо в столовой!

Как это могло случиться?..

Его паника резонирует с паникой кайдзю, и он падает на дно, во мрак, на глубину. Туда, где он брошен в незнакомом мире наедине с погибшими металлическими монстрами.

Его раны саднят, а кровь сочится в океан. Он медленно проплывает вокруг ближайшего монстра, который больше не шевелится и не светит. Потом плывет к второму, от которого исходили ужасные волны. 

Вэй Ин выныривает снова. Он понимает еще меньше, а напуган еще больше. «Дракон» А-Чэна, «Справедливость Небес» Лань Чжаня — они оба стоят на дне! Даже если бы пилоты катапультировались, на егерях бы горели огни, мигали бы маячки…

Но он своими — чужими — глазами видел, что это мертвый металл, в нем не осталось ни капли энергии. И пилоты? Где пилоты? В чужом сознании нет подсказок, оно не помнит, чтобы кто-то покидал машину. Когда закрылся Разлом, машины просто погасли. Значит, они оба еще там?

Вэй Ин подскакивает к решетке, встряхивает ее, пытается выглянуть в коридор. Коридор стерильно пуст и залит электрическим светом.

— Лань Чжань! — кричит он снова. — Цзян Чэн! Эй, кто-нибудь!

Одна из ламп мигает, но больше ничего не происходит. Неясно даже, есть ли кто-то на посту охраны за поворотом.

Вэй Ин не может оторваться от решетки. Его переполняет то самое чувство, которое еще в «Моските» заставило потерять голову просто от того, что егерь Лань Чжаня потерялся из виду.

Собравшись с силами, он обвивает щупальцами ближайшего егеря и тащит на поверхность. Кайдзю повинуется беспрекословно — напуганный пропажей остальных голосов, он принимает Вэй Ина как своего. Металлический монстр не жалит его, и этого достаточно.

На поверхности, под гул моторов и отдающуюся во всем теле непрерывную дробь радиоволн, он расталкивает своим огромным телом катера и держит егеря, пока кабина не раскроется и две крошечные, неузнаваемые фигурки не вылезут наружу. Оба человечка стоят и смотрят на Вэй Ина, пока он медленно, очень медленно не уходит за вторым монстром — вниз, в темноту…

В следующий раз он открывает глаза уже лежа. Какая-то мутная пелена загораживает все, кроме небольшого кусочка потолка. Вэй Ин шевелит рукой и чувствует капельницу.

— Что случилось? — говорит он вникуда.

— Спи, — отвечает совсем рядом Лань Чжань.

Вэй Ин полусонно взбрыкивает ногами и послушно отключается.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, капельницы нет, ответов на все вопросы нет, контакта даже с тем полудохлым кайдзю нет и нормальной одежды тоже нет — один халат, как в больнице. Есть поднос с едой в саморазогревающихся упаковках. Едва приведя себя в порядок, Вэй Ин бросается завтракать? или обедать? Он готов свернуть горы, если его как следует покормят.

Лань Чжань застает его увлеченно облизывающим ложку. За решетку он больше не заходит, хотя совсем недавно его голос звучал близко-близко.

— О! — говорит Вэй Ин и чуть не роняет поднос, потому что запоздало испугался — человеческие фигурки на корпусе егеря были такими хрупкими, ничего не стоило нечаянно сшибить их в воду, погружаясь.

— Вэй Ин, — отвечает Лань Чжань так уверенно, словно не видел ни его щупалец, ни уродливой башки.

Вэй Ин убирает подальше от себя все, что можно уронить.

— Зачем вы закрыли Разлом? Я же предупреждал. Они в любой момент…

— Вэй Ин, — повторяет Лань Чжань. — Все в порядке. Таков план.

— Как можно планировать за кайдзю?

— Вэй Ин.

Когда Лань Чжань произносит его имя, в груди что-то тает. Вэй Ину хочется заспорить с ним, чтобы услышать это снова, но… на самом деле ему совсем не хочется спорить.

Это ненормально. 

Но если взглянуть на лицо Лань Чжаня, кажется, что он говорит: это прекрасно. Он просто лучится этим чувством. Ну, или просто так удачно встал под лампой. Но Вэй Ин, уже загипнотизированный сиянием, тоже идет к решетке.

— Ты в порядке? Ваш егерь отказал?

— Меня не было в егере, — говорит Лань Чжань. — Были дядя и брат.

О. Вэй Ин почти разочарован. Выходит, он зря так испугался. Конечно, это все еще были три пилота и А-Чэн, но… Он пропускает мимо ушей благодарность, в общем.

— А Цзян Чэн, он в порядке?

— Когда ты поднял «Дракона», Цзян Ваньинь устроил переполох, — говорит Лань Чжань почти с одобрением. — Он сказал, что кайдзю плохо выглядит, и заставил проверить тебя.

Конечно, плохо, он же ткнул в этого кайдзю своей электроплеткой! Вэй Ин коротко смеется. Вот кому он обязан капельницей и халатом.

— Как будто он знает, как должен выглядеть кайдзю!

На самом деле, конечно, он просто знает, как должен выглядеть Вэй Ин. Хотелось бы представить себе эту сцену, но пока не хватает воображения. 

Он делает еще шажок к решетке, к подсвеченному больше не мигающей лампой Лань Чжаню.

— Лань Чжань! Ну расскажи хоть что-нибудь. Почему тебя не было в егере? Когда меня выпустят? Твой дядя теперь особенно хочет выкинуть меня на улицу?

Раз у них есть план, он может не думать об этом. А что еще лучше, пока Разлом закрыт, он может не бояться, что кайдзю сделают его своей марионеткой.

— Тебя должен осмотреть врач, — говорит Лань Чжань. — Потом тебя освободят. Но ты должен оставаться на базе.

И не просто на базе, а в определенном ее секторе. Вэй Ин хотел бы посмотреть в лицо Лань Цижэню, но командующий занят. Новости о том, что Разлом закрыт, каким-то боком просочились в прессу. Все бегают и суетятся, ожидается прибытие высшего профессионального командования, участникам операции велено привести себя в порядок и надеть парадную форму. Техперсонал намывает базу до блеска, из столовой пахнет свежей выпечкой.

Показуха, презрительно думает Вэй Ин — его на этот праздник жизни никто не звал. 

Вместо того, чтобы радоваться наконец-то обретенной свободе (и одежде), ему приходится сидеть в комнате отдыха с Цзинь Цзысюанем и смотреть телевизор. В телевизоре генералы жмут руки экипажам, каждому прикалывают на китель какую-то награду. Все стоят со смехотворно суровыми лицами, особенно А-Чэн.

— Ну эй, — бормочет Вэй Ин. — Радуйся, ты же об этом всегда мечтал.

Цзинь Цзысюань косится на него и фыркает. Пусть завидует молча. Его «Цилинь» пригодился только затем, чтобы отбуксировать к берегу сломанных егерей и добить полудохлого Кракена. А Яньли, наверное, сейчас плачет от счастья и от гордости. Не Хуайсан, который забежал на минутку и так и застрял в дверях, тоже шмыгает носом.

Да что за хреновое торжество. От такого Вэй Ин сейчас и сам затоскует.

Он то и дело поглядывает в сторону двери, но каждый раз Лань Чжаня там нет.

— Когда все закончится, мы будем рады видеть тебя у нас, — глядя в экран, произносит Цзинь Цзысюань. 

Вэй Ин подозревает, что сестра ему чем-то угрожала. А она не А-Чэн, воздух сотрясать не будет.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Но не хотелось бы тебя стеснять.

На лице Цзинь Цзысюаня появляется то высокомерное выражение, которое раньше вызывало желание его отлупить. Сейчас тоже вызывает, если честно.

— У нас. Есть. Свободная. Комната, — декламирует он. — Не смей. Отказывать. Моей. Жене.

— А то что? — спрашивает Вэй Ин.

Этот павлин старается приподнять брови еще выше.

— «Что»?

— Что тебе будет, если я не соглашусь?

Уголки рта Цзинь Цзысюаня дергаются, но он возвращает их на место.

— Тебя не касается.

— Я займусь воспитанием своего племянника, — провоцирует Вэй Ин.

— Для этого надо быть выше него по уровню развития, — цедит Цзинь Цзысюань и отворачивается. Сеанс родственного сближения закончен. С экрана доносятся аплодисменты, но это не им — оказывается, Лань Цижэнь как раз сказал речь.

Когда с церемониями покончено, в небе затихает гул высокопоставленных вертолетов, а запах выпечки улетучивается, его вновь вызывают к командующему.

Лань Цижэнь выглядит совершенно как обычно (за исключением новенького ордена) и, к счастью, не пытается благодарить Вэй Ина — есть же у него чувство меры.

— Вы чувствуете какие-то отклонения в своем состоянии? — спрашивает он и как обычно смотрит на экраны. — Контакт не возобновлялся?

— Контакт не возобновлялся, сэр, — рапортует Вэй Ин. — Доктор Оуян сказал…

— Доктор Оуян, — одним движением бровей Лань Цижэнь напоминает, кто не нашел отклонений и в прошлый раз, — уже доложил. Вы поняли вопрос?

Странно думать, что это тот же человек, который вылез из погибшего егеря только сегодня… или вчера… Вэй Ин точно видел даты на часах и в телевизоре, но даже на них не посмотрел.

— Не чувствую, сэр.

— Как только почувствуете, доложите. Если у вас возникнет подозрение, что Разлом вновь открывается, доложите. В вашем левом ботинке маячок — не потеряйте.

— Так точно. Разрешите обратиться?

Командующий не возражает.

— Лань Чжань сказал, у вас есть план.

Вэй Ин снова думает о егерях в подводном мраке. На то, чтобы закрыть Разлом, Лань Цижэнь поставил две машины, себя и еще трех пилотов, включая Лань Сичэня. Должно быть, это чертовски хороший план.

— По вашему плану я в конце жив или нет?

Лань Цижэнь на секунду замечает его, когда переводит взгляд с экрана на экран.

— По моему плану в конце живы около семи миллиардов человек, — отвечает он. — Этого вполне достаточно.

Подробностей плана не знает и Цзян Чэн. Этим вечером они долго лежат вдвоем на нижнем ярусе кровати — места мало, так что приходится то и дело толкаться — и разговаривают о чем попало.

Орден на парадном кителе Цзян Чэна поблескивает им с вешалки. Суматошная радость, которую Вэй Ин чувствовал днем, как-то померкла. Для всего мира после сегодняшнего репортажа наступила новая эпоха — без кайдзю. А для них нет. Как-то иначе они все это себе представляли.

— Хочу остаться в живых, — говорит Вэй Ин и думает о Лань Чжане, который стоит в коридоре и светится.

Цзян Чэн косится на него.

— А я хочу узнать результат. Мы в «Драконе» так и не поняли, закрыли Разлом или нет.

— Долго сидели? — спрашивает Вэй Ин.

— Да откуда я знаю. Все часы сдохли и света не было.

Вэй Ин представляет себе гулкую темноту в большом металлическом гробу.

— Хреново.

— Ну так, — отвечает Цзян Чэн тоном человека, который видел некоторое дерьмо. — Мы травили анекдоты. Пока они не кончились, было ничего.

— Перескажи, — зачем-то просит Вэй Ин.

Цзян Чэн смотрит в потолок, сосредоточенно сопит и потом хмурится.

— Не помню.

О, Вэй Ин отлично понимает.

— Ну хоть смешные были?

— Смешные.

— Ну тогда ладно, — говорит он успокаивающе.

Цзян Чэн рассеянно смотрит в сторону кителя и не отвечает. Вэй Ину хочется его потормошить и снова вернуться к тому утреннему ощущению света.

— Видел бы тебя сейчас дядя Цзян, — говорит он.

— Да ладно, — отвечает Цзян Чэн удивительно беззлобно. — Видел бы он тебя. Ты бы его больше впечатлил.

Вэй Ин не знает, должен ли за это извиниться, и неловко ворочается.

— Ну нет, — мямлит он. — Он бы про меня даже не узнал…

Выходит неубедительно. Цзян Чэн все так же рассеянно смотрит в потолок.

— Да прими ты уже комплимент, идиот. Если бы он ожил, думаешь, мне теперь было бы не все равно, кого он больше любит?

Вэй Ин обнимает его поверх одеяла и держит, пока Цзян Чэн не начинает лягаться. О том, что такое комплименты и как их делать, они поговорят когда-нибудь потом.

Весь следующий день, а за ним еще и еще база живет своей обычной жизнью. Вэй Ин каждое утро просиживает по несколько часов в лаборатории Не Хуайсана. Цзян Чэн каждое утро тренируется с Не Минцзюэ, хотя егеря у них больше нет. «Золотого цилиня» окончательно перебросили сюда, так что теперь рядом с ними мелькают Цзинь Цзысюань и Цинь Су. И только Лань Сичэнь тренируется один — Лань Чжаня нигде не видно.

Через пару дней Вэй Ин пытается украдкой поискать его, но не находит. Возможно, это тоже часть плана. Но он уже зол на семь миллиардов человек, ради которых это делается.

— Ты видел Лань Чжаня? — спрашивает он у Цзян Чэна, потом у Не Хуайсана, потом как бы невзначай у всех подряд. Никто ничего не знает, а идти к Лань Сичэню Вэй Ин не решается. 

Сначала он постоянно ждет катастрофы, но постепенно общее приподнятое настроение берет верх. В столовой постоянно включен телевизор — люди на экране празднуют победу над кайдзю, обсуждают перспективы робототехники, будущее военных баз и международное сотрудничество. Перспективы вообще волнуют всех — кругом обсуждают, куда податься дальше.

Даже Цзян Чэну в конце концов надоедает ходить мрачным и подозрительным. Как раз у него перспектив теперь сколько угодно — героя войны с руками оторвут в армии, кто-то из кадров уже намекал, что готовится приказ о присвоении звания. Пока Вэй Ин уговаривает его порадоваться этому, сам заражается хорошим настроением.

У командующего есть план. В плане задействован Лань Чжань. Все должно пройти хорошо.

Ночью он просыпается посреди огня. Вой и скрежет тысячи голосов заполняют голову так, словно она вот-вот взорвется. Вэй Ин слепнет, глохнет, сам воет от ощущения, что неподъемная тяжесть прижимает его к горящим углям.

Кайдзю открывают Разлом. Сеть, составленная из бесконечного числа сознаний, складывается не то в суперкомпьютер, не то в огромную домну, и от напряжения раскаляется все больше.

Он должен доложить командующему, но даже рук от висков отнять не может.

Зато Цзян Чэн соскакивает с койки, словно и не спал, и чеканит в передатчик: «Началось». Ах сукин сын, он все же был посвящен в план и молчал! 

Вэй Ин позволяет себе потеряться в собственной голове.

Он слышит голоса, команды, чувствует, что перемещается в пространстве, но не управляет этим. В сумрачном мире кайдзю творится что-то похожее на магию — или их наука поднимается до сопоставимых высот. Они больше не существуют в одной точке пространства — они существуют в каких хотят и тянут коридор от своей планеты к Земле. Вэй Ин почти может почувствовать его упругие стенки.

Надо помешать, но он вплетен в Их паутину, его усилия — ничто против энергий, которые там задействованы. Оказывается, до этого момента он никогда не знал Их настоящей мощи и никогда не боялся по-настоящему, до потери рассудка.

— Вэй Ин. 

Голос выдергивает его из паутины, приподнимает над происходящим безумием. Вэй Ин открывает глаза. На голову ему опускается знакомая прохладная сеточка, следом ложится легкий шлем. Наушники неприятно зажимают уши. В них неясно, откуда донесся голос, и он вертит головой, пока наконец не видит Лань Чжаня в похожем шлеме за звукопультом. Провода тянутся от звукопульта непонятно куда. В углу стоит за огромным компьютером непривычно зловещий Не Хуайсан.

Вэй Ин скользит по нему взглядом и снова возвращается к Лань Чжаню. Усиление активности мозга. План. У них все еще есть план, хотя честно сказать, все выглядит потрясающе жалко на фоне того, что сейчас разворачивается у кайдзю. Самое убедительное во всем этом — серьезный взгляд Лань Чжаня.

Он верит, что все получится, и очень хочется поверить вместе с ним.

Вэй Ин сглатывает.

— Лань Чжань, — говорит он. — Что ты делаешь послезавтра?

Из этой точки послезавтра, если оно наступит, кажется каким-то невероятным светлым будущим. 

— Что угодно, — отвечает Лань Чжань.

Вэй Ин сглатывает еще раз. Голова все еще разрывается от боли и ужаса, а картинка перед глазами то и дело двоится, но он удерживает себя на тонкой грани между этим миром и не этим.

— Ты будешь играть?

Лань Чжань кивает и явно хочет о чем-то предупредить, но Вэй Ин закрывает глаза, прежде чем завалиться за грань.

— Всегда хотел послушать.

Его снова затягивает в тот упругий коридор, искрящий от напряжения. Разряды невероятных цветов оплетают все видимое и мыслимое пространство. Вэй Ин никогда не думал, что Разлом может быть таким красивым. Он падает в эту жуткую цветную глубину, не в силах сопротивляться, и наконец Разлом раскрывается огромной сияющей воронкой.

В ту же секунду его встряхивает. Прямо через его грудь проходит звуковая волна и захлестывает весь коридор, потом вторая и третья — быстрее, чем сердце успевает биться или Вэй Ин может хотя бы вдохнуть. Пульсация звука нарастает, и с каждым ударом что-то разрывается в нем, вокруг, одно за другим перегорают звенья всеобъемлющей сети кайдзю.

Сначала Они изумлены, затем растеряны, и наконец проскальзывают первые всплески паники. С таким Они не сталкивались никогда.

Вэй Ин превращается в динамик, из которого несется хаос. Чем сильнее звук, тем яснее он видит слабые, меркнущие звенья и звучит уже туда. Гаснет все больше и больше цветных разрядов, будто их накрывает огромный черный веер, и все больше и больше кайдзю охватывает паника.

Последний аккорд сметает остатки Их воли. Пространство дрожит и распадается на части, а создавшая его сила больше не может оставаться хоть в каких-то рамках.

И раздается Большой Взрыв.

По крайней мере, Вэй Ин чувствует себя Вселенной, которую раскидало на атомы посреди огромного космического ничего, и теперь ей надо собраться заново. Обрывки чужеродных мыслей и голосов еще плавают между атомами, но глохнут, глохнут… и затихают окончательно.

— Активность Разлома подавлена, — дрожащим голосом произносит Не Хуайсан. — Зафиксирован разрушительный выброс энергии… э-э-э… внутрь поля.

И сразу же со всех сторон доносится отрывистый гул переговоров по всем каналам.

Вэй Ин собрался из атомов в дрожащее желе. Он может пошевелиться, но чувствует, что лучше воздержаться. И в голове у него такое же желе. Просто желе, без инородных вкраплений. И он не пригорел к приборам Хуайсана.

Взволнованное лицо Лань Чжаня вырастает из пляшущих перед глазами цветных пятен и приближается.

— Ч-ч-черт, — произносит Вэй Ин заплетающимся языком. — Это великолеп-п-пнее, чем я м-м-мог…

Себе представить.


	9. Chapter 9

— И тогда я понял, что их коллективное сознание — тоже продукт электрической активности мозга, — в десятый раз рассказывает Не Хуайсан, то поправляя очки, то обмахиваясь своими распечатками. — И поскольку нам уже были известны некоторые...

— Понял, и молодец, — ворчит Не Минцзюэ.

Еще пять раз назад он заставлял всех заново это слушать.

Вэй Усянь и его Лань оба сидят с самодовольным видом. Вэй Усяня признали очень ценным подопытным, так что он остается на базе. Кто бы мог подумать, что в тебе обнаружен мозг, сказал ему Цзян Чэн, а Вэй Усянь ответил, что если бы мозга не обнаружили, он был бы еще ценнее.

Не то чтобы хотелось продать его подороже, но Цзян Чэн не удивится, если в следующий раз мозга все же не найдут. И кстати, они с Лань Ванцзи могли бы вести себя менее отвратительно и вызывающе. Хоть командующего постыдились бы.

— В следующий раз найду того, кто будет слушать, — бубнит Не Хуайсан.

Смешно. Закрытие Разлома оказалось у всех на виду, хотя на самом деле было только промежуточным шагом, а настоящее, последнее действие осталось в тени. Все слышали про экипажи «Черного дракона» и «Справедливости Небес», но никто не слышал про Не Хуайсана и Вэй Усяня. Никто не знает, что как-то раз Вэй Усянь шепотом рассказал ему: если воздействие оказалось достаточно сильным, могла рухнуть вся построенная на коллективном сознании цивилизация кайдзю. Этого никак не проверить, но Цзян Чэну примерно половину времени теперь кажется, что его знаки отличия — сразу капитанские, командование не стало мелочиться — на этом межпланетном фоне какие-то поддельные.

Но когда пришлют новых егерей, это пройдет. В дрифте нет погон и званий, Цзян Чэн уже скучает по этому ощущению. Их будущая машина называется «Громовержец», и хотя конструкторы считают, что Цзыдянь морально устарел (Цзыдянь! морально устарел!), обещали порадовать кое-чем интересным. Кое-кто говорит, что в мирное время егерям не найдется применения, но нет уж — слишком долго в них вкачивали самые новые технологии, чтобы просто бросить в ангарах.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Цзян Чэн пьет свое пиво. Он не особо хочет разговаривать, но приятно послушать их всех, собравшихся вокруг. Лань Сичэнь следит за беседой, одновременно читая какую-то книгу. Цзинь Гуанъяо фотографирует всех на телефон. Не Минцзюэ грызет сухарики с кошмарным треском, а Цинь Су ненавязчиво строит ему глазки. Павлин украдкой посматривает на фотографии сына, которые прямо сейчас отправляет сестра. Цзян Чэн получил фото самым первым и чувствует свое превосходство.

В целом это именно тот момент, который хочется носить с собой на случай, если снова окажешься в обесточенной железке там, откуда тебя уже не достанут живым, и захочешь задаться вопросом, стоило ли оно того.

— Капитан А-Чэн, — говорит Вэй Усянь. — О чем ты задумался? Почисти мне рыбу.

А с Ланем они, видимо, под столом за руки держатся, как идиоты. Цзян Чэн послушно берет рыбину и начинает обрывать ей плавники, никуда не спеша.

И пожалуй что стоило.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Черный дракон" к бою готов!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177481) by [Maen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maen/pseuds/Maen), [WTF MXTX and Multicultivation 2021 (MXTX_novels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/WTF%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202021)
  * [Кто это?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177544) by [Maen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maen/pseuds/Maen), [WTF MXTX and Multicultivation 2021 (MXTX_novels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/WTF%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202021)




End file.
